Dreams of Desire
by NaijaStrawberrie
Summary: Xietro, Romy, Jonda and Kiotr. AU No powers. The crew has made very dangerous enemies and they don't even know.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: X-ietro, Romy, Jonda and Kiotr. AU No powers.

Authors Note: Hey guys! You thought that the possibility of seeing a story that was more than one chapter from NaijaStrawberrie was gone. Think again! I've come up with some great ideas for this story and I'm loving it! I can't wait to see what you think of it! Thanks to **Thrills** for being my numero uno fan and for inspiring me to try a X-ietro. Let's hope I do this pair justice.

Seriously guys? I think there is someone on fanfic that _just doesn't like me_. I mean, I don't know how many of you read the songfic stories I posted up, but suddenly, the fanfic admin deleted them, saying they were against fanfic rules. I thought I had abided by the rules, you know I disclaimed the song at the beginning of the story. Looking at other stories with songs in them, I did everything that they did, and yet, _my_ stories got deleted. And it wasn't just one, it was like, four. So I'm beginning to suspect someone who doesn't like me complained about my stories. The whole, "you can't upload any new chapters or stories for x amount of days" didn't worry me because I had nothing to update (HA!). The blemish to my record? Yeah, I'm worried about that, but not _that_ worried. What I am really worried about is the fact that there _maybe_ someone on fanfic that doesn't like me, but doesn't tell me openly. I HATE those kind of people. You have something to say, say it to my face, don't do things behind my back.

So anyway, I'm not spending more time on this …person?

Just to clarify (some of this is common sense, some of it is what is going to happen for this story)…

-Ages? Not telling you. Are they really that important? Make it up or something. Just know that everyone here is out of college.  
-This is an AU, no powers. Since it is an AU, the characters are mine to manipulate. DO NOT TELL ME, "I think so and so is out of character!" Try it and SEE WHAT I DO! Yes, the characters will be a little different, but I don't care.  
-Remy has brown eyes in this fic, unfortunately. Though I do love his eyes, I don't feel like coming up with some weird explanation for it.  
-Kurt looks normal in this fic, he and Rogue are siblings. Real siblings, as in same mom, but different dad. (Let's just say Mystique slept around)  
-Lexa is Logan's daughter by a woman that will never be mentioned. Logan is married to Ororo now they got married when Lexa was out of college, so Ororo never raised her.  
-Warren does not have his wings, with him having no powers.  
-WARNING! Piotr will be COMPLETELY different. That nice, sweet guy you know? You won't see _him_ for AWHILE!  
-Sorry to all you Jean-bash lovers! No Jean bashing in this story! And her hair is going to be naturally that red. No Scott bashing either. Scott has brown eyes.  
-I really cannot do accents, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.

Okay, you've read enough junk. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 1

"Yo!" screamed Lexa from the kitchen. "Hey hoe! We're out of milk!"

Wanda burst into the house.

"That is _IT!_" she exclaimed as she threw her purse onto the ground. "I'm closing down the club!" She stomped her leather boot to the floor angrily.

"I'm tired of this!" she finished.

Kitty ran up the stairs angrily, towards the kitchen freezer, her pink robe flying wildly behind her.

"Why is good help so goddamn hard to find!" she screamed.

Rogue looked up from where she was lounged on the couch, reading a Janis Akina book.

"Fuck it, Ah'm goin' ta sleep," she said. She grabbed her stuff and walked up the stairs to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Lexa.

XOxoOoxOX

Kitty woke up early the next morning. She looked at the clock.

"I wake up at 9:13 on a Sunday," she said to herself. "Whatever, since I'm up, imma get up anyway."

She disentangled herself from the sheets and nearly fell getting up out of her pink canopy bed.

She adjusted the gray tank top and pink sweatpants that she wore to bed and walked over to her bathroom. After she washed her face and brushed her teeth she walked up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mornin'," she said as she spotted Rogue sitting at the table, eating cereal.

"Hey," said Rogue as she nodded in Kitty's direction her hair, tied up into a ponytail with her white bangs framing her face, bounced.

"I thought we ran out of milk," said Kitty.

"Ah went ta tha store and bought some this mornin'," said Rogue.

"Sweet," said Kitty. She got a bowl and a spoon and poured herself some cereal and milk.

"What was up with you yesterday?" asked Kitty between bites.

"All three of ya'll havin' a problem at tha same tahme?" asked Rogue. "Hell naw, ah ain't dealin' with that after tha day ah had at work."

She got up, washed her dishes, put them in the dishwasher and sat down as Lexa walked into the kitchen.

"Yo, Ah got milk," Rogue told her.

"Great," said Lexa, as she pulled down the tight red shirt over her blue basketball shorts that came down to her knees. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat down at the island with Kitty and Rogue.

"So what happened yesterday?" asked Rogue.

"Tracy quit, and I caught Sonya stealing from me," said Kitty. "I just looked at my files and realized she had been for awhile."

"Five fights broke out yesterday at the club," declared Wanda as she entered the room. She grabbed an apple and sat down on the empty stool.

"Bob got injured, trying to break up the last one, so I am left short one bouncer," she said. She stretched, making her red tank top rise above her black shorts.

"Just have Victor do it," said Lexa.

"Victor?" asked Wanda, her hands quickly dropping. "Victor my _ex_ Victor? Lexa, there is a reason he is my _EX_! I don't want to see him again!"

"Where are you going to find a bouncer short notice?" asked Lexa. She put her head in her hand, making sure that her silky dark brown strands of hair was not caught in between her hand and face.

"Ah think she's raght," said Rogue. "At least until ya find anotha bouncah."

Rogue turned to Lexa. "Lexa can ya take off this week?" she asked.

"The whole week? I can't be gone that long, my company doesn't run itself!" exclaimed Lexa.

"What is tha vice president of tha company supposed ta do if its president does everythang?" asked Rogue. She put her hands on her hips, on top of the huge light blue T-shirt she wore to bed. "Just take off this week, so we can help Kit out in tha bakery. Hopefully she should find help soon, raghte?"

Kitty nodded. "Can _you_ take this week off Rogue?" she asked.

"Ah'm taking this week off," said Rouge. "They can handle things ovah there."

"I'm sorry to make you work on your week off!" said Kitty.

"It's alraghte Kit," said Rogue.

"Wait, so what am I supposed to do about the fights?" asked Wanda.

"Have those people been banned?" asked Kitty.

Wanda looked at Kitty incredulously.

"Uh, _yeah_," she said. Kitty shrugged.

"So there's nothing you can do," she said. "Except maybe get more hired help. Not like another bouncer, but some people who will cruise around the club and cool people down before fights break out."

"Good idea," said Lexa. "Why don't we become the first to try it out?"

"Sometahme during the weekend, _please_," said Rogue.

"This Saturday?" asked Wanda.

"Shoah," said Rogue. The rest of them agreed.

Rogue looked at everyone. "So, is everyone settled then?" she asked. No one spoke up.

"Good," she said. She shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs towards her room.

"Honestly, what would ya'll do without meh?" she asked.

"Do you want the short list or the long?" Lexa called after her.

"Fuck ya!" Rogue screamed down at her.

XOxoOoxOX

What do you think?

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay, with my story, I'm having trouble remembering which of these should be italicized and which shouldn't. Should I italicize the name of the bakery, the name of the fashion line, and the name of the bar? Help?

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.

Chapter 2

Kitty looked up as Rogue and Lexa entered _Sweet Allure_, her bakery.

"You guys are late," she said.

"Why do we have to get here two hours before it opens anyway?" asked Lexa as she walked to the back to put her stuff away and grab an apron.

"Uh, duh," said Kitty. "We have to bake the things we're going to be selling today."

"All of them!" asked Lexa unbelievingly.

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with yahre common sense?" she asked. "We bake some now, enough ta last us an houah, and during that houah we keep bakin'."

"Oh," said Lexa.

"When the bakery opens, Rogue, you're helping me bake back here," said Kitty. "Lexa you're selling in front."

"Why can't ah sell?" Rogue whined.

Kitty looked at Rogue. She pointedly looked at Rogue's black, sleeveless, midriff top, her black finger-less gloves that went up to her elbows, the low-rider jeans and finally the leather choker with metal spikes on it.

"You're definitely going to scare customers away in that," said Kitty.

"What's wrong with mah outfit?" asked Rogue, looking down at it.

"Nothing is wrong with it," said Lexa. "It's just that, it would fit if this bakery was called _Death's Allure_."

"And I don't see that happening," said Kitty as she took out three metal muffin pans. "I don't understand why you don't wear those clothes to _Emerald Butterfly_, but you wear them here."

"Ah would scare away mah customers if ah showed up in this," said Rogue.

"So you won't scare away your own customers, but you would scare Kitty's?" asked Lexa.

Rogue smiled. "Yup," she said. Kitty glared at her.

"Okay, less talk and more baking people!" she said, throwing Lexa the blueberry muffin mix and giving Rogue instructions for making croissants.

XOxoOoxOX

Lexa sighed as she sat down in the chair behind the counter. She had survived the morning rush and was already exhausted.

"Is this why you are always looking for new employees?" Lexa shouted to Kitty. She got up and walked to the back. "All your employees are tired of the effort this takes?"

Kitty gave Lexa a side look and looked away, expertly snubbing her.

Rogue and Kitty were sitting in the chairs around the small kitchen table. They were covered in dough and waiting for the next batch of goodies to finish in the oven.

"When is lunch break?" Lexa asked Kitty as she sat down in the third chair.

"Whenever you want it to be," she replied. "If you brought lunch, lunch lasts as long as it takes you to finish your food. If you are going out, you have 45 minutes to eat. The rule is your lunch and Rogue's lunch can't overlap and you can't leave for lunch when there are three or more people waiting in line to be served. If they have gotten their food and they are sitting at the tables eating, then you can leave, but let us know."

Lexa glanced at the clock that the three of them had given Kitty when she opened the bakery. It was a fat pink kitty clock with the words "Sweet Allure" written in the middle of it.

"I'm going to lunch now," she said. "I'll be back in half an hour."

Kitty glanced at the clock, 11:00.

"Whatever," she said. She turned to Rogue. "You're cash register. _Please_ be civil."

"What are ya talking about?" Rogue asked innocently. "Ah'm _always_ civil."

XoXoOoXoX

"Um…excuse me?" asked a voice.

Rogue looked up from her novel to see a tall woman standing before her with bright red hair. As she waited for Rogue to respond, she nervously fiddled with the strap of her small black purse, almost dropping it.

Rogue smirked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um… I'm looking for a job," said the woman. "Your…your sign said you were hiring?"

Rogue motioned to the back where Kitty was baking.

"Yahre goin' ta have ta talk ta her," said Rogue. "She owns tha place."

"Okay…" said the woman as she looked to the back. She relaxed a bit when she saw the pale yellow shirt and white shorts the woman in the back was wearing underneath her apron. It was a lot friendlier than the metal choker the first woman was wearing.

The woman started toward the back when she thought of something.

"Um…do you work here?" she asked the lady at the desk.

Rogue looked at her, annoyed.

"Would Ah be sittin' heah if Ah didn't work heah?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Ah don't work heah normally, ah'm just helpin' out a friend until she finds new employees."

The woman before Rogue visibly relaxed. Rogue smirked.

"But Ah come heah a lot," she said. She nodded to Kitty in the back.

"That's one of mah best friends, so ah am allowed ta come heah all hours, and believe meh ah do," continued Rogue. She got up and went to place her arm around Jean's neck. The woman tensed so much she was stiff as a board.

"So Ahmma see ya _all tha tahme_," said Rogue. "Won't this beh great!"

The woman looked at Rogue with so much alarm that Rogue had ta laugh.

"What's going on in here?" asked Kitty as she came out to the front of the bakery, wiping her hands with a dishcloth.

"Nothin'," said Rogue. "Just havin' a friendly _talk_ with ya new wanna-be employee."

Kitty looked from Rogue's smirking face to the woman's terrified one and she knew what had happened.

"Rogue, if you scare off my wanna-be employees you'll like, have to figure out how to get me some _yourself_ or you will continue to work for me," said Kitty.

Rogue huffed. "Ah was just havin' a little fun," said Rogue. "Ah wouldn't have done that if she didn't look so relieved at tha fact that ah wasn't workin' heah."

Kitty looked at the woman. "Don't be scared of Rogue," said Kitty. "She's a great girl, once you get to know her."

"But get on my bad side and you're toast," said Rogue, glaring at the woman menacingly.

"ROGUE!" screamed Kitty.

"What?" Rogue asked innocently. "It's the truth."

Kitty glared at Rogue. "Go to the front," she said calmly.

Rogue stuck her tongue out at Kitty and ran when Kitty started looking for a spatula to smack her with.

"Sorry about Rogue," said Kitty. "She really means no harm. I'm Katherine Pryde. Call me Katherine for now. I own _Sweet Allure_. And you are?"

Jean looked at the hand that Kitty held out of her to shake.

"I'm Jean Grey," she said as she shook Kitty's hand.

"Let's go in the back room and talk," said Kitty.

XoXoOoXoX

"Yo bitches! I'm back," said Lexa as she walked into the bakery.

"Language," said Rogue without looking up from her book. She checked the clock. "Miss Fifteen-Minutes-Late."

"So screw me," said Lexa. "Traffic was bad."

"Sorry, Ah don't swing that way," replied Rogue.

"Here," said Lexa. She gave Rogue a bag with some shrimp fried rice in it.

"Thank ya darlin'," said Rogue. "Ah love ya."

"And you say you don't swing that way," Lexa teased. She laughed and dodged the penny Rogue threw at her.

Lexa began to walk to the back. Suddenly she stopped and walked back to the counter.

"Who is the chick with Kitty?" she asked.

Rogue laughed. "Ah dunno her name," she said. "She wants ta work heah, though. It was so funny when she came in heah. She was so afraid of meh."

Lexa looked back at Jean and laughed. "I can see why," she said. "Little Miss Perfect against _you_?" Lexa broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh Lex, you're back," said Kitty as she and Jean walked back to the front.

Kitty glanced at the clock. "And you're late," she added.

"Traffic," said Lexa, shrugging.

"Meet the newest employee," said Kitty. "Guys, this is Jean Grey."

"Jean," said Kitty. "This is Lexa…" Lexa gave Jean a small nod.

"…And you've met Rogue," finished Kitty. Rogue smirked at Jean who smiled hesitantly.

"They don't work here," explained Kitty. "Rogue owns _Emerald Butterfly_ the salon/spa about twenty minutes away and Lexa owns the fashion line _Dusk_."

"_You_ own _Dusk_?" Jean asked Lexa. She looked at Lexa's baby blue T-shirt, her blue jeans and white tennis shoes. "You don't look it."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" Lexa snapped as she balled her hands into fists.

Rogue smirked, thinking she was about to see a good beat down.

"Hey, hey _hey_," said Kitty spreading her arms to separate the fuming Lexa and Jean. "Lex calm down. And Jean? Yes, Lexa _does_ own _Dusk_. Do not make anymore comments like that because you will receive an old fashioned beat down from them and I _will_ cut your pay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," said Jean.

"Good," said Kitty. "You will start work tomorrow. Be here by 6."

XoXoOoXoX

I know I said Jean wasn't going to be bitchy, but it seemed to fit right here with her being a bit bitchy. I don't want her to be the bitch in this story, so most likely she'll be less bitchy once she really meets the girls.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys, can you tell me what eye color everyone has? I know Rogue has green eyes, Remy has brown and Scott has brown, but I am not sure of everyone else, like, John, Pietro(crystal blue right?), Piotr, Kitty (blue?), Wanda (blue?), Warren (blue?), Lexa, Tabitha, Jubilee, Betsy and Jean. If you know any of these, please PM (personal message) me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Or Lexuses.

Chapter 3

"Thanks for the help Lex," Kitty said the next morning at breakfast.

"No prob," said Lexa as she washed her plate free of any remaining pancakes. She took out the sponge and began to wash the porcelain.

"Why does she get ta leave _Sweet Allure_ instead of meh?" asked Rogue. Lexa went upstairs to change for work.

"She gets all tha benefits!" protested Rogue.

"That's because she is President of a company and you are not," said Wanda as she got up to wash her dishes.

"But Ah have mah own salon!" said Rogue.

"You were going to take the week off anyway," replied Wanda.

Rogue stuck her tongue out at Wanda.

"Grow up," Wanda told her.

"Make meh," said Rogue.

Wanda shot her a "what is wrong with you?" look.

"Make sure you bring your club IDs if you are planning on coming to the club," said Wanda. "I got a new bouncer and I should be tightening security soon."

"Tightening how?" asked Kitty.

"I'm using your idea," replied Wanda. "But I still have to find people to do it."

"Ah think ya should get guys," said Rogue. "That way they'll be bettah for tha job, since they most likely will be breakin' up fights. Women won't be all that good to break up fights, unless they are the steroids type."

"That's true," said Wanda as Lexa came bouncing down the stairs.

"Nahce look," said Rogue, motioning to Lexa's light blue halter-top and black pants.

"Thanks," said Lexa. Lexa glanced at Kitty who stared at the halter-top curiously. Lexa's eyes widened.

"Anyway, I'm off to work," Lexa said quickly. "Bye." She grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

"Hey WAIT!" screamed Kitty. "That's my halter-top!"

She ran out the door to their garage just as Lexa sped down the road.

"Arg!" Kitty screamed. She grabbed the kitchen phone and called Lexa's cell phone.

"YOU BETTER NOT STAIN IT!" she screamed into Lexa's answering machine.

XoXoOoXoX

Lexa laughed as she sped down the highway in her dark blue Lexus.

"Thank God she didn't notice earlier," she said.

Lexa continued to drive when her blackberry beeped. She had gotten a message.

"_Change your oil,"_ it read.

Lexa glanced at her mileage. "Oops!" she exclaimed. "I totally forgot!"

She glanced in her rear-view mirror and quickly changed lanes, going towards the exit.

XoXoOoXoX

Lexa walked into the auto-shop that Rogue used. It was her first time there since, Rogue had always been the one to take Lexa's car for it's regular " doctor's check-up" as Lexa liked to call it.

"Hello?" she called out. She looked around the desk for a bell, or a button or something, but didn't find one, so she decided to look around.

She walked over to a window where she saw a guy wiping a car with a soft, white towel.

He was a tall guy, with short blond hair and muscles visible through his faded black T-shirt. When he walked around the car to wipe off another section, Lexa gasped at the intensity in his beautiful light blue eyes. He was completely concentrated on his task, not paying attention to the world around him.

And apparently, so was Lexa.

"Ma'am? _Ma'am!_" asked a guy behind her. He touched her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention.

Lexa gasped and spun around, she kneed him in the stomach and then got him on the ground, digging her knee into his back.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I… work here," the guy struggled to say.

Lexa's eyes widened. "Oops!" she said. She got off of him, and helped him up, taking a peek at the guy she was originally looking at, only to find him gone.

"Sorry about that," said Lexa, as she watched him brush off his blue jeans and red shirt. "You startled me."

"Apparently," Ethan, according his nametag, said.

He walked behind the counter and put his forearms on the black marble.

"How can I help you?" he asked her.

"My car needs a 'check-up'," said Lexa.

Ethan looked at her curiously. "You're Lexa…aren't you?" he asked her.

Lexa looked at him strangely. "Maybe," she said.

Ethan laughed, his shiny dark brown hair moving as he threw his head back and coming back into place once Ethan was done.

"Rogue talks about you girls a lot," he said. "She mentioned you call it a 'check up'."

"What else has she said?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Not enough apparently," said Ethan. He winked. "She didn't tell me how hott you were."

Lexa glared at him, and threw her keys on the countertop.

"Dark blue Lexus, license plate says X23," said Lexa. "Give me the damn rental so I can go."

"X23?" asked Ethan curiously.

Lexa smirked. "It's the number of guys' hearts I have broken," she said.

Ethan looked her up and down. "I bet it's a _lot_ more than that," he remarked.

Lexa scowled. "Give me the damn car!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay," Ethan said, throwing his hands up. "I don't need your information, because Rogue saw to it that your and your car's info was stored on here."

He unlocked the drawer under the desk and selected a key ring, with a single key on it. He handed that to Lexa who quickly took it.

"Cream colored Toyota," he said. "The only one out there."

Lexa nodded, and started to leave when she remembered something.

"How long will it take?" she asked.

"Um…" said Ethan. He checked their schedule. "You're in luck, Princess, we don't have much to do. Come back tomorrow at this time, we should have it done."

Lexa nodded.

"Don't call me Princess," she said and left.

XoXoOoXoX

On her way to the Toyota she spotted the first guy inspecting her car.

Lexa leaned on the side of her car and looked at him.

"You like?" she asked.

The guy looked her up and down.

"Of course," he said. He looked at the Lexus. "This, needs a bit of work."

"That's what she's here for," said Lexa. "For you to _work_ on her."

The guy looked at her curiously. "You're talking about the car right?" he asked.

"Maybe," Lexa said. "What do you think I'm talking about?"

He walked over and stood about a hand width in front of Lexa.

Lexa inhaled his scent, a mixture of cologne and just a bit of sweat. She fought the urge to screw him in the back of her car.

"Both the car…" he said, his beautiful blue eyes connecting with hers. "And you."

Lexa smirked.

"Maybe you won't get both," she said, as she turned so that her black was against the car door and the guy was on her right side.

"What if you had to choose one?" she asked him, without looking at him. "Which would you choose?"

The guy put his hand under her chin, and moved her face so that she looked him in the eye.

"You," he said.

Lexa smiled and licked her lips slowly, watching as he followed her tongue's movements.

"I'll see you tomorrow when I come to pick her up," she said, and walked over to her rental car. She quickly got in, started the car and drove off with a wave, leaving the guy stunned behind her.

"_Pietro,"_ she thought as she drove to work. _"I think I'm gonna like _him"

XoXoOoXoX

REVIEW! Tell me how I did with the whole flirting scene please!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Wow, so it took me…forever to write this chapter. Maybe if I got more reviews I would update more…

Anyway, I still would like some feedback as to the eye colors of everyone. It would help immensly.

BTW, this chapter happens on the same day as chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't own "Unwritten" or Natasha Beddingfield.

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 4

Jean walked up to _Sweet Allure_ for her first day of work.

Looking inside, she saw the light on in the back, and someone's shadow.

"_Looks like Katherine is here already,"_ she thought. She knocked on the window, since she didn't have a key.

She saw the person's shadow stand still, as if trying to hear the noise again, so Jean knocked once more.

Whoever was inside walked over to the front of the store. Once in view, Jean froze as she realized Katherine wasn't the one there. Rogue was.

XoxoX

Rogue smirked as she saw the stricken face that Jean had on.

"_Honestly,"_ she thought. _"It's lahke she thinks ah'll bahte (bite)."_

Rogue unlocked the door, let Jean in, and locked it behind her.

"Hello," Jean said hesitantly.

"Hey," said Rogue. "Kitty didn't give ya a key ta the employees entrahnce?"

"Kitty?" asked Jean.

"Oh, yeah, you have to call her Katherine," said Rogue.

"No," said Jean. "I think she thought she'd be here when I got here."

"Oh," said Rogue. "Come on back."

The two of them walked to the back where Rogue had been making corn muffins.

"Ya can start with the chocolate chip muffins," said Rogue.

Jean washed her hands, put an apron over her red shirt and blue shorts and started gathering the ingredients.

"Oh, and Jean?" said Rogue.

"Yeah?" asked Jean.

"Next tahme, knock at tha back door," said Rogue. "That's tha employees entrance."

"Okay," said Jean. She paused. "Where is Kitty?"

"She went out to get some eggs," said Rogue. "She should be back soon."

XoxoX

Kitty was driving down Jastone Drive in her pink convertible listening to RKWX 44.5. The wind lifted her hair making it snap behind her, as she sang to "Unwritten" by Natasha Beddingfield.

She glanced at the clock and gasped when she saw it was 6:00.

"_One more hour until I open,"_ she thought. She put her headset on and called the bakery.

"Hello?" said Rogue.

"Hey," said Kitty. "How's everything going there?"

"We're doin' good," said Rogue.

"We?" asked Kitty. "What time did Jean get there?"

"About fahve fifteen," said Rogue.

"Good, she's early," said Kitty. "So, I should be back in about ten minutes. Okay?"

"Shoah," said Rogue. "See ya then."

"Bye," said Kitty. She glanced at her phone to end the call and quickly looked back at the road.

So quickly that she slammed the brakes just in time to avoid a deer that had decided to speed through the road.

But she wasn't as fortunate to avoid the car that crashed into the rear of her car.

Kitty gasped and closed her eyes. Cautiously, she opened one eye, and then the other. Realizing she wasn't dead she climbed out of her car to inspect the damage.

"_No_!' she cried. "My baby!"

A black escalade had crashed into the back of her pink Mazda Miada. The escalade had suffered minimal damages, but she would have to pay big bucks to get her car fixed. Big bucks that she didn't have.

"What the fuck were you doing?" screamed a voice. She turned to see a big man striding angrily toward her.

"LOOK AT MY CAR!" he continued to yell. He pointed angrily to the little damage done to his vehicle. "CAN'T YOU _DRIVE_!"

Kitty gaped at him. "Did you not see the deer that ran across the road?" she exclaimed. "What was I supposed to do?"

The man exhaled, his bright blue eyes still furious.

"If he weren't so mad, he'd be kinda cute," thought Kitty. She looked at his muscles shown by the dark blue shirt he was wearing and his black pants. He was big, and looked as if he could snap Kitty in half with his bare hands if he wished.

"Man, I don't have time for this," he said and started back towards his car.

"Wait!" exclaimed Kitty. "What about my car!"

The man turned and looked at it. "That's going to cost a pretty penny," he said. He shrugged. "Hope you have insurance."

"ARG!" Kitty said in frustration. "Get BACK here jerk! I need your insurance information."

"And you're not going to get it," the man said. He climbed into his car and started his engine. As he was about to pass her he rolled down his window.

"Especially if you call me names," he said and drove by.

XoxoX

By the time the bakery opened Kitty had calmed down and was handling the register while Rogue and Jean baked in the back.

She looked at the register as she put the last customer's change into the cash register.

"I'll have a large latte and a bran muffin," said a voice. He looked for the first time at the cashier as Kitty looked up at him for the first time.

"You!" they exclaimed simultaneously. Rogue and Jean got out of the room and looked at the front curiously.

"Well, well, well," said the man from earlier. He smirked. "Part time job? You'll have to work overtime to pay to fix your car."

Kitty glared at him. She quickly made him a latte and grabbed a burnt muffin. She threw the muffin into a bag and rung up his purchases.

"$9.45," she said coldly.

He handed her a ten. Kitty took it, taking care not to touch him and took out his change. She handed it to him.

"Keep the change," he said. "Consider it help towards fixing your car. Next time, drive better." He turned and started slowly towards the door.

Kitty glared at him. She grabbed a latte that someone couldn't pay for and hurled it with all her might at the man's back.

It was a direct hit. The cup broke open upon contact with his back, staining his expensive shirt with the lukewarm liquid.

"What the…" he said, turning around.

"GO TO HELL!" screamed Kitty as her other customers stared on in shock. She stormed towards the back.

"Rogue, take over the register," she said without stopping.

Rogue walked to the front, looking at the man curiously.

"What did ya do ta her?" she asked.

The man was looking at Kitty's retreating back with anger, but a bit of admiration. He glanced at Rogue, finally realizing she had asked him a question.

"Ask her," he said. He turned and left the shop.

XoxoX

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 5

"If this happens everyday, I don't think I can stand the excitement from working here," said a voice.

Rogue looked up and saw a tall woman with long purple hair take of her black sunglasses and look at Rogue.

"_Ah wonder if her hair color is natural,"_ Rogue thought, as she looked the woman's tight black pants and light pink T-shirt.

"Ya lookin' foah a job?" asked Rogue. Jean walked over to the cash register to help the next customer.

"Yeah," said the woman. She lifted an eyebrow. "You hirin'?"

Rogue smirked. "Well, Ah wouldn't beh tha one hirin' ya," she said. "Ya'd have ta talk ta Kit, but it looks lahke ya won't be able ta, since she just stormed off."

"I'll come back later," she said.

"Okay," said Rogue. The woman turned to leave. "Wait, what's yahre name, so Ah can tell Kit."

The woman turned back to Rogue. "Elizabeth Braddock," she said. "But Betsy is fine."

XoxoX

"So Kit," said Rogue, that evening as they were all eating dinner. It was one of those rare occasions that they were able to sit, eat and hang out with each other, since usually their schedules didn't allow that sort of thing.

"Who was that guy at _Sweet Allure_ today?"

Kitty's eyes hardened. "That butt crack," she said. Wanda and Lexa looked on in interest, wondering who could have gotten Kitty so mad.

"When I was on my way back to _Sweet Allure_ after getting the eggs, I looked down for _one second_ to turn off my phone," said Kitty. "Next thing I know when I looked up a dear shot straight across the road!" Her hands shot up in emphasis, flicking a spaghetti noodle halfway across the dining area.

"Oops," she said. "But anyway, I stopped quickly, to avoid it right? And this car crashes into the back of mine! So when I realize I haven't died, I get out of the car and check to see the damages, which is a lot by the way, when this asshole-"

"Whoah, Kitty is cursing, she must be mad," commented Wanda.

Kitty smiled. "Anyway, he comes out of his car yelling friggin' curses!" she exclaims. "I'm standing there like, 'what the hell?' Anyway, I explained to him about the deer and he just gives me an attitude and starts to leave!"

"Without giving you his insurance or anything?" asks Lexa as she puts some spaghetti noodles into her mouth.

"No!" exclaims Kitty. "So I tell him to get back here and give it to me and he drives off like, 'no.'"

"So I'm all mad, and I go back to _Sweet Allure_, trying to forget about it, when all of a sudden, one of the customers orders something, and then I look up and realize it was him!"

"Did he recognize you?" asked Lexa.

"Yeah!" said Kitty. "He went, 'well, well, well, part time job? You're going to have to work overtime to pay for damages to your car.'" Kitty lowered her voice in a mocking imitation of him.

"Bitch!" exclaimed Wanda.

"You didn't tell him you own the bakery?" asked Lexa.

Kitty shook her head no. "No point," she said. "So I get his order, and it comes to a few cents under ten bucks and he gives me a ten dollar note. So I get his change and I hand it to him but, he tells me to keep it that 'I should consider it help towards fixing my car and that next time I should drive better.'"

"Oh _hell no!_" exclaimed Wanda and Lexa as they simultaneously stood up. The four of them burst into laughter.

"But that wasn't tha best part," said Rogue. "Can ah tell them what ya did?"

Kitty smirked. "Go ahead," she said.

"So, he turns ta leave raghte?" asked Rogue. "And Kit takes a cup of coffee that was sitting on tha counter…someone had ordered it and didn't have tha money ta pay foah it raghte?" Kitty nodded.

"Yeah, so anyway, she takes that coffee and _hurls_ it at the guy's back, and it explodes, staining his shirt that had to have cost at _least_ $70," finished Rogue.

Wanda and Lexa sat there gaping at Kitty.

"What?" she asked. "He pissed me off."

The four of them broke into laughter.

XoxoX

"So you're going to have to take your car in for repairs right?" asked Lexa.

"Yeah, I don't know who to take it to, though, and I don't think I have the money to pay for the repairs," said Kitty.

"Don't worry, Kitty, whatever you can't pay, I'll pay," said Wanda.

"But…" stared Kitty.

"No buts," said Wanda.

"You can come with me tomorrow," said Lexa. "I need to go pick up my car from Ethan's shop."

"You went to Ethan's?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah," said Lexa. "My car needed a check up."

"Did he recognize you?" asked Rogue.

"Recognized and flirted," said Lexa. "But I had my eyes on another…"

"Who?" asked Wanda.

"His nametag said, Pietro," replied Lexa.

"…"

Wanda and Rogue stared at Lexa as Kitty looked between the three of them, wondering what was going on.

"What?" asked Lexa.

"That's my brother," said Wanda.

Lexa's eyes widened. "Seriously?" she asked. "Damn! Off limits?"

"No," Wanda said. "But be careful. He's notorious for 'fucking and forgetting' and if he does that shit to you I'm going to be quite…upset."

"What does he look like?" asked Kitty. "Like you Wanda?"

Rogue laughed. "Hell no," she said.

"My brother has short, really blonde hair…" started Wanda.

"The most _captivating_ blue eyes…" added Lexa.

"According to all of the women he's fucked and forgotten," noted Wanda.

Lexa glared at her. Wanda shrugged.

"Just letting you know what you're getting into," said Wanda.

Lexa sighed.

"So you're taking me there tomorrow morning?" asked Kitty.

Lexa nodded. "That would be convenient for both of us," she said.

"And Ah'm goin' on mah break?" asked Rogue.

"Can you _please_ go tomorrow just for the morning?" Kitty asked Rogue. "I hired Betsy, and since I'm going to be with Lexa I'll need you to be helping them out until I get there."

Rogue sighed. "Fine," she said. Kitty squealed and ran around the table to hug Rogue.

"I'll make this up to you!" she said.

Rogue waved off Kitty's remark. "No need," she said. She got up and put her plates in the sink.

"Is it mah turn ta wash dishes?" she asked.

"No," said Lexa. "It's mine."

"Alraghte," said Rogue. "Ah'm goin' ta bed."

"Good night," said Lexa and Wanda, as they rose to put their dishes in the sink.

"Sweet dreams," said Kitty.

"Yeah, ya too," said Rogue.

XoxoX

Kinda boring chapter. But that doesn't mean I'm excusing you for not reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: SORRY this took forever! Blame MAJOR writers block, a trip to Nigeria, Strawberrie Kisses (one of my original stories) and the fact that I was having doubts about this plot as the reasons why I didn't review. Thank Teardrops and Roses for yelling at me (in a good way) and making me write the next chapter.

Also, I changed Rogue's occupation. I didn't think it was fair that everyone else was their own boss and Rogue wasn't. So she owns her own salon/spa. I changed all the previous chapters also, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 6

"Ethan, this is Kitty," said Lexa the next morning. "Kitty, Ethan. Tell him what your problem is, I'm going to find Pietro."

Lexa rushed out the door to the back of the shop in search of Pietro.

Ethan and Kitty watched her departure with confusion on Ethan's face and amusement on Kitty's.

"I guess I should have told her that Pietro stepped out for a bit?" Ethan asked Kitty.

Kitty giggled. "She walked out so fast I don't think you could have had the chance," she said. "Anyway, some jackass ran his car into the back of mine and I need a significant amount of repairs."

Ethan raised his eyebrow. "How much is significant?"

Kitty pointed out the window to her car. "My car is the pink mazda miada."

Ethan whistled. "That'll take a couple of weeks and it's going to be pretty expensive."

Kitty frowned. "Fine. Just give me a rental car."

Ethan unlocked the drawer to his right and pulled out a key. "It's the Silver 2006 Toyota Camry." He handed the keys to Kitty.

"Thanks." Kitty took the keys. "I'm going to sit down and wait for Lexa to come back asking where Pietro is."

Ethan smiled as Kitty sat down at a chair by the wall.

Suddenly someone entered the shop. Kitty raised her head to ask Lexa what took her so long when her jaw dropped in shock and she froze.

"Ethan!" said the man as he walked into the shop. He was looking straight at Ethan when he entered and didn't see Kitty sitting there.

He walked up to the counter and leaned on it.

"Piotr, how are you?" asked Ethan.

"I need my car fixed," Piotr replied. He put his keys on the counter. "Some bitch scratched the paint on my car and threw coffee at me."

"WHAT!" Kitty screeched, standing up. Piotr turned to look at her, surprised to see her there.

Kitty started to walk towards him until she was standing in front of him. "Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK YOU!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger in his chest.

Ethan looked on in amusement. "So, I'm guessing that he is the jackass that ran his car in to the back of yours, Kitty, and Piotr, I'm guessing she is the bitch that scratched your paint and… Kitty you threw coffee at him?" Ethan asked.

"He was being an arrogant asshole," Kitty replied without taking her eyes of Piotr.

"_Piotr_," she thought. "_I wonder where his name comes from. It's nice._"

Piotr started down at her.

"_She's kind of cute when she's angry,"_ he thought.

"I'm sorry," he said. "How about I make it up to you with dinner tomorrow?"

"You better be sorry you stupid son of a-" Kitty blinked. "What did you say?"

"How about I make it up to you with dinner tomorrow?" Piotr repeated.

Kitty continued to blink at him, completely speechless.

"Kitty, he's asking you-" started Ethan.

"I know what he's asking me!" Kitty snapped, glaring at Ethan and then looking back at Piotr.

"Sure," she said slowly.

Piotr smiled. _"Oh my lord,"_ Kitty thought. _"This man is hott."_

"Wear something fancy," he said. He winked at Kitty. Kitty stared at him, still trying to comprehend what was going on. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait!" said Kitty as he turned to leave. "Here's my number." She pulled out a pink pen and wrote it on Piotr's arm. "Call me and we can work out the details."

"Cool," he said and left.

As soon as the door closed behind him Ethan started to crack up. Still staring at Piotr, Kitty glanced at Ethan.

"Shut up," she said and went back to sit down.

"Kitty you ready to go?" Lexa said as she entered the shop.

Kitty looked at her, still a little dazed. "Yeah," she said.

"What happened?" Lexa asked. Ethan started to laugh again as Kitty shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," she said. "Did you find Pietro?"

"Yeah, he came a couple of minutes after I went looking for him," said Lexa. She handed Ethan the rental keys.

"Pietro gave me my keys," she said. She turned to Kitty. "Let's go."

"Bye Ethan," said Kitty as the two of them headed towards the door.

"Later," said Lexa. She left the shop.

"Have fun tomorrow!" Ethan said to Kitty. He started to laugh again.

"Shove it," said Kitty, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Or I'll throw coffee at you too."

XoxoX

So, this chapter was interesting. I honestly didn't mean for Piotr to ask her out this soon, but it ended up being an interesting plot twist. What do you guys think? Should Piotr stand her up just to be mean? I'm kinda leaning towards doing that. Or should they hit it off? Tell me what you think!

Next chapter is introduction of Remy!

REVIEW! (Or no remy!)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: PLEASE _PLEASE_ PLEASE **PLEASE**! All reviewers without a fanfiction account LEAVE AN EMAIL ADDRESS SO THAT I CAN THANK YOU! I hate putting review replies in the chapter and I would rather that the reviewer alone reads what I say to them, so please leave your email addresses!

Thanks to xXxpheonix-girlxXx and lovestoread for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 7

"Hey _chere_," said a voice. Rogue looked up to see a man leaning against the counter. On his lips were a dazzling smile designed to charm any female who set eyes on it.

"_Except meh,"_ thought Rogue.

"Can ah help ya?" she asked, getting up to take the order of her first customer. Well, Kitty's first customer, since that was where Rogue was at the moment.

"_Oui_," he said looking her up and down. Without taking his eyes off of her he said, "Remy would like a large black coffee, y' name, and y're number."

Rogue looked behind him and saw no one.

"Is Remy yahre invisible friend?" she asked, smirking.

"Nope," said the man. "Remy is standin' right in front of y' and believe me _chere_," Remy flashed her another dazzling smile. "He is real."

Rogue rolled her eyes and prepared his coffee.

"$4.95," she said as she run up his order.

He handed her the money and she gave him his change. Then she turned and sat back down in her chair, grabbing the book she was reading all the way.

Remy pouted. "What about de other t'ings on Remy's list?" he asked.

Rogue looked up at him. "Have ya evah rode in a plane?" she asked.

"_Oui_" Remy said, confused.

"Nevah mind then," said Rogue. She turned back to her book. "Ah was gonna say ya can get mah numbah when pigs flah (fly), but ah see that has already happened."

Remy pouted once more. "Y' wound Remy _chere_."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ya ain't getting mah name or numbah," she said. "Leave."

Remy stared at her for a couple more seconds and then exited the bakery.

"That guy was pretty hott," said Betsy. "And he had a sexy accent."

Rogue looked up and smiled, not surprised to see Betsy standing there.

"Ah know," she said. "But ah make it a point not ta go out with guys whose goal in life is ta charm a nun into spreadin' her legs for him."

Betsy laughed. "But those guys are so much fun!" she said as she turned to go bake some cinnamon buns.

Rogue smiled. "Ah'll bet," she said.

XoxoX

"Thank you so much for helping me out," said Kitty as she walked up to Rogue.

"No problem," said Rogue. She grabbed her keys and book. "Ah'm headed ta _Emerald Butterfly_."

"Aren't you taking the week off?" Kitty asked her.

"Yeah," said Rogue. "But Ah'm not there ta work. Ah'm goin' ta be pampered all day."

"Good for you," said Kitty. "I might come there myself later today."

"Alright," said Rogue. "Bye Kit. Bye Betsy, Bye Jean!"

"Bye," replied Jean.

"Bye Rogue," Betsy called from the back. "I'll be sure to say 'hi' if your sexy friend comes back."

Kitty looked at Rogue curiously. "Sexy friend?" she asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Tell ya about it later," she said and left.

XoxoX

Remy awoke from a slight doze when he heard a car door close. His light brown eyes quickly searched the parking lot until he saw who he was looking for.

"Bingo," he said quietly to himself. He watched as the girl from the bakery drove by and then turned on his car to follow her.

XoxoX

Rogue entered _Emerald Butterfly_ with a sigh. She closed the door behind her and stopped for a second to listen to the soothing sounds of the ocean. Provided by their handy dandy stereo system.

Plastic seashells clicked together as Rogue's assistant manager, Amara, came from the back room to stand behind the desk. When she saw Rogue standing there she frowned.

"Isn't it supposed to be your week off?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Rogue smiled. "I like your hair," she said. For the first time that Rogue has ever seen her, Amara's long, dark brown hair was up in a bun, with two strands framing her face. It was a style that Rogue used a lot.

"Thanks," Amara said slowly. "Now go home."

Rogue sent her a mock angry look. "I could fire you, you know," she said.

Amara laughed. "And who would take my position?" she asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Rahne could be in charge of both the salon and the spa," she said, naming her other assistant manager.

"Sure she could," said Amara. "What do you need?"

"I'm here for a full day, full body treatment," she said.

Amara checked the computer to see the schedule. "Janis is free, so you can start with a back massage," she said as she entered Rogue's name into the computer. After a minute of clicking and typing Amara finally printed out Rogue's schedule.

"There you go," she said.

"Thanks 'mara," said Rogue. She handed her purse to Amara. "Can you put this in the back for me?"

"Sure," said Amara. As she went to the back room to put Rogue's purse away Rogue left to go to Janis. Amara came back out when she heard the door open.

"May I help…you?" Amara froze when she saw who had entered.

"_If I didn't have a boyfriend…_" Amara thought as she stared at the guy in front of her.

"_Oui_," said Remy. "Y' know dat _femme_ dat was just 'ere?"

Amara blinked. "That what?" she asked.

"De woman wit de brown hair and white streaks," said Remy.

"Yeah," Amara said slowly.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"No, who are _you_?" she asked. "And what do you want with her?"

Remy smiled and Amara nearly fainted. "Notin', Remy jus' wanted t' get 'er name n' number, _mais_ once he saw y' he changed his mind," Remy said.

"I assume you're Remy?" Amara asked.

"_Oui_," said Remy.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend," she said. "And good luck trying to get Rogue to talk to you."

"'Er name is Rogue?" he asked.

Amara nodded. "Yeah," she said. "She owns this place."

Remy stared at her. "She _what!_" he asked.

Amara grinned. "Owns. _Emerald. Butterfly,_" she said. "All five floors of this place."

"Whoah," said Remy. "Remy don't suppose y' could give him 'er number could y'?"

Amara smirked. "No," she said. "Good day." Amara turned and walked back into the back room, expecting Remy to leave.

Remy opened the door and left _Emerald Butterfly_. On his way back to his car he got an idea. Looking around for anyone watching him, he slowly made his way to the back of the salon/spa.

XoxoX

Feeling relaxed already, Rogue turned her head and opened her eyes to look out the window that overlooked the garden.

"_Starting this place was tha best idea Ah've evah had_," Rogue thought as Janis continued to give her a back massage.

Suddenly Rogue saw movement in the bushes. She ignored the massage she was getting and concentrated on the window. The garden wasn't open to the public at this time, so who might be out there?

Rogue glared as she recognized the cocky smile Remy had on when he saw her.

"_Asshole. What's he doin' heah?"_ she thought. She smiled. "_Ah'll stick Logan on him_."

Remy, mistaking her smile as one for him, grinned and waved mouthing, _"Hi _chere_."_

Rouge winked at him and then turned her head so that Remy couldn't see what she was saying.

"Janis?" she asked.

"Yes?" Janis answered, not stopping.

"Could you call Logan for me?" said Rogue. "Tell him there is a guy in the garden and I want him off of my property." Rogue turned back to the window and watched Remy watching her. She closed her eyes as if she were about to sleep.

"Of course," said Janis. She looked around the room for their main security man. Once their eyes came in contact, she nodded at him, signaling she wanted to speak with him.

When Logan came over Janis relayed the message and Logan left to the garden. Rogue opened her eyes so that she could see the action.

XoxoX

When Remy realized someone was coming for him he shot a panicky look at Rogue.

Rogue grinned and mouthed, _"Bye bye Cajun."_

"Merde," he thought and quickly ran out of the garden and to his car. Once there he revved his motor and sped out of the parking lot. "_Dat was some _femme."

XoxendxoX

Review If you liked it, and if you didn't!

I really don't like this chapter as much as when I wrote it, but oh well.. still review!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Switched Lexa's hair to dark brown when I realized that I had only stolen the color from Untouchable Hexing Witch. SORRY!

Thanks to dougyboy, lovestoread, and night for reviewing. Can you leave me emails next time?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 8

Late the next day Kitty was getting ready for her date with Piotr. Piotr had called her earlier to find out where she lived, tell her that he was picking her up at 7 and to remind her to wear something fancy.

Kitty heard a knock at her door as she was applying her clear lip-gloss.

"Kitty?" Wanda called from the other side. "Can I use your _Addiction_ perfume?"

"Sure," Kitty replied. Wanda opened the door and walked into Kitty's room.

"Whoa," she said as she looked at Kitty. Kitty was wearing a light pink dress made of a satiny material. The sleeves went down to her wrists, flaring at the end, the collar was high, showing only her diamond choker and the base of her neck, and the rest of the dress hugged her body, ending just below her knees.

While from the front, the dress looked innocent, when Kitty turned, you could see that her whole back was showing, the fabric of the dress starting at around her waist.

Wanda raised an eyebrow and looked at Kitty's hair, which she had put into an elegant bun, and the dangling diamond earrings that matched Kitty's choker. She had even put on a bit of eye shadow and brown mascara. On her feet were some silver heels.

"Where are you going to, all dressed up?" Wanda asked as she spotted the perfume.

Kitty smiled. "I have a date tonight."

"With who?" Wanda asked.

Kitty turned to the mirror and began to examine how she looked. "Piotr," she said, knowing that Wanda didn't know Piotr.

"Who?" Wanda asked.

Kitty glanced at Wanda and looked back at the mirror. "The guy that messed up my car," Kitty said casually.

"WHAT!" Wanda exclaimed, staring at her incredulously.

"I said…" started Kitty.

"You're joking right?" Wanda interrupted.

"Nope," said Kitty. "I saw him at Ethan's shop yesterday and he asked me out."

Wanda looked at her, expecting Kitty to say she was kidding. "Just like that?"

"Well, that was after he called me a bitch and I got pissed," said Kitty.

Wanda looked at her worriedly. "You really want to go out with this guy?"

Kitty sighed. "I don't know," she said. She turned to look at Wanda. "He is _really_ cute. I'm just trying to get to know him."

"What if he stands you up?" Wanda asked. "From what you're told us he can really be a jerk."

"I doubt he'll stand me up," Kitty said. "He called to confirm earlier. He should be here by seven."

"I wish I could be here to see him," said Wanda. She glanced up at the clock showing 6:30. "But I have to get to the club." She hugged Kitty. "Be careful okay?"

"I will," Kitty said.

XoxoX

Two hours later Lexa walked through the door.

"I'm back!" she yelled. She walked to the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you make," Kitty called from the family room.

Lexa frowned. "_Isn't she supposed to be on a date?"_ she thought. She checked the clock. _"She was supposed to be picked up an hour and a half ago." _ She walked into the family room.

"What happened?" she asked Kitty. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Piotr right now?"

Kitty looked at Lexa. You should see she was fighting tears.

"He stood me up," Kitty whispered. A tear fell down her face. "He is such an asshole."

"Kitty," Lexa sighed. She sat down beside Kitty and hugged her, letting her cry. "Did you call him?"

Kitty nodded. "His phone is off," she said and sniffed. "Every time I tried calling it went straight into voicemail."

Lexa rubbed Kitty's back and glared at a spot in the wall. "He better _hope_ I never find out who he is," she said. Kitty sighed and said nothing.

"Come on Kitty," said Lexa. She helped Kitty up. "Why don't you just go to sleep, okay? You'll feel better by morning."

Lexa walked Kitty up to her room, helped her into her nightclothes and made her go to bed.

"See ya in the morning Kitty," she said and turned off the light.

Xox next day xoX

"Hey Pietro," Lexa said as she walked over to where Pietro was working. She had stopped by on her way to work. Instead of going inside to say hello to Ethan she had gone straight to the back to see Pietro.

Pietro slid out from under the car he was working on and stared at her advance hungrily.

"Lexa," he replied, taking in her short, tight, dark blue dress and silver heels.

Lexa stopped in front of him and bent over at the waist, giving him a view of her cleavage. "I need you to do me a favor."

Pietro smirked. "My services usually aren't free," he said.

"I'm willing to pay the price," Lexa replied. Pietro smirked even more smugly. "Depending on what it is."

Pietro frowned. "What do you want me to do?"

"You know how a guy named Piotr brought his car here to be fixed?" Lexa asked. Pietro nodded. "Can you put off fixing it…indefinitely?"

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Lexa looked at him and then stood straight. She walked around the room, seemingly careless while Pietro sat up and watched her movements.

"He messed with my friend," Lexa finally said. "More than once."

"You know the guy is filthy rich and can just buy another car?" Pietro asked.

Lexa glared at him and he held up his hands in defeat. "Fine," he said. He smirked again. "So let's talk prices."

Lexa turned to face him. "Yes?" she asked.

Pietro's smirk dissolved into a serious face. "I think going to the movies with me will be sufficient payment," he said.

Lexa stared at him shocked. Then a smile broke out on her face. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "What? You thought I was going to ask for sex as payment?"

Lexa blushed, revealing her answer. "Why would I want to go out with you?" she asked.

"Because I'm handsome, charming," he wriggled his eyebrows. "And very good in bed."

Lexa snorted. "Yeah right," she said.

"Excuse me?" said Pietro. He got up and started to chase her. Lexa ran around the shop, trying to avoid him when she finally felt hands wrap around her waist and bring her closer to a warm body.

"What did you say?" Pietro asked.

Lexa smiled and turned in Pietro's arms. "Nothing," she said. She looked down at grime covered outfit. "You jerk, you got me dirty. Now I'm going to be late for work."

"You can always just take it off you know," said Pietro.

Lexa looked up at Pietro's hopeful look. "Perv," she said and pushed him away. She turned to leave.

"You never answered my question," Pietro said.

Lexa turned and walked up to him, putting her arms around his neck. "I'd love to go out with you," she said.

Pietro smiled and kissed her slowly. Lexa broke away from the kiss after a couple of seconds.

"I really got to go," she said. "I have to change and all."

Pietro nodded and let her go. Lexa walked towards the exit. Just as she was about to leave she turned and looked at Pietro.

"Hey Pietro?" she asked. Pietro looked up. "Thanks."

Pietro nodded again and slid back under the car as Lexa exited the building.

Xox later on xoX

"Kitty?" Piotr asked.

Kitty looked up to see Piotr looking at her, trying to figure out what kind of mood she was in.

"Get out," Kitty said, glaring at him.

Piotr raised his eyebrows surprised. "Can't I get a cup of coffee?" he joked, giving her a half smile.

Kitty's glare didn't waiver. "No," she said coldly.

Piotr's eyes narrowed a bit. "You can't refuse me service," he said.

"I can refuse service to whoever the hell I want," Kitty snapped. "And I'm refusing it to you. Get. Out!"

Piotr smirked. "Oh really?" he asked. "Let me see the owner of this place."

"You're looking at her," Kitty replied.

Piotr's eyes widened as he looked around the shop. He looked back at Kitty admiringly. "You own this?"

Kitty didn't respond, just continued to glare at him. Piotr sighed.

"Kitty, I'm sorry for yesterday," he began.

"Sorry?" asked Kitty. "No. Don't even start with your lies. Just get out."

"Kitty," Piotr began again.

"No!" screamed Kitty. She turned to the person behind him. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a-" started the elderly lady before Piotr interrupted.

"I didn't mean to stand you up!" Piotr exclaimed, standing in front of the lady to look Kitty in the eye.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she said.

"I lost my sister," said Piotr.

"I'll help you," Jean whispered to the lady standing behind Piotr.

"Thanks," she replied as the Piotr and Kitty continued to yell oblivious to what was going on around them.

"I took her to Disney World yesterday and she ran off to see Minnie Mouse," Piotr said. "It took me two hours to find her."

"And you couldn't call?" demanded Kitty.

Piotr sighed. "My battery died," he said.

Kitty snorted. "You'll have to come up with something better than that," she said.

"I'm not lying!" exclaimed Piotr.

"I would like two croissants," a middle aged woman said to Jean.

"Of course you aren't," said Kitty sarcastically. "Unfortunately for you I heard the same excuse from my ex, Lance. But guess what? HE DOESN'T HAVE A SISTER!"

Piotr sighed impatiently. "Just because your ex lied doesn't mean I do," he said.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that?" Kitty demanded. "You're a jerk. You were one the day we met and you are _still_ one! So get your _arrogant _**ass** out of my shop!"

"I am not lying and I can prove it to you!" Piotr exclaimed. He stepped to the side to show a little girl that was previously hiding behind him. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and moved her in front of him. "_THIS_ IS MY SISTER!"

Kitty looked down to the girl who was gazing up at her, frightened. The facial resemblance between the two, and the fact that the girl had heard everything Kitty said about her older brother, made Kitty extremely embarrassed.

Without a word she turned and walked to the back, entering her private office.

Piotr stalked after her, starting to get angry.

XoxoX

Piotr's sister, unsure of what to do stood there.

"Come wait behind the counter," Jean said, noticing the girl. "You can help me out."

The girl nodded shyly and went behind the counter.

"What's your name?" Jean asked.

"Illyana," she said, staring at the floor. Jean smiled.

"That's a pretty name," she said.

XoxoX

Piotr opened the door to Kitty's office and stopped cold at the sight of her eyes. They were bright with unshed tears.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked her softly.

Kitty shrugged and then sighed. "Why didn't you come and tell me this yesterday?" she asked.

"I tried," said Piotr, a pleading look on his face. "But a girl with dark brown hair slammed the door in my face."

Xox Flashback xoX

_Piotr knocked at the door to Kitty's house. He glanced at his watch, 9:15._

"I hope she's not asleep,"_ he thought, knocking once more. _"I really need to apologize."

"_Hold on!" said a voice from inside. Piotr heard keys rattling and then the sound of the door unlocking. The door opened and Piotr saw a girl with dark brown hair and medium brown eyes. She him up and down, noticing his dark brown slacks and red polo shirt._

"_Yes?" she asked._

"_Is Kitty here?" he asked._

_The girl's bored eyes suddenly glared at him. "Who are you?" she demanded._

"_My name is Piotr-" Piotr began, but was interrupted when the door was slammed in his face. Piotr continued to stand there, confused._

_When the girl realized Piotr was still standing there she opened the door again._

"_She's not seeing you," she said. "Get off of this property before I call the cops."_

_Piotr raised his arms in defeat. "Fine," he said. "But can you tell her that I have to explain?"_

_The girl laughed as she slammed the door in his face once again._

Xox End Flashback xoX

"So?" Piotr said after he finished telling her what happened.

Kitty opened her mouth to speak when her cell rang. "Hold on," she said. She picked up her phone. "Yes?…I'm fine…It's not necessary, I'm fine…" Kitty sighed. "Sure…okay…bye." Kitty hung up and placed the phone on her desk.

"Can I get another chance?" Piotr asked. Kitty looked up as if just remembering he was there.

"The girl with the dark brown hair, Lexa, is coming in five minutes," she replied. "You may want to leave before she gets here."

"Kitty-" Piotr started.

"Just go," Kitty whispered.

Piotr slowly stood up, his eyes on Kitty the whole time. "I'll call you," he said and left.

Xox Later xoX

Wanda was driving home from some emergency grocery shopping when she noticed a fire truck alongside a house. She glanced at the house to see the second story burning. After quickly weighing the pros and cons she parked her car behind the fire truck and ran to the gate to see if there was anything that she could do to help.

When she got there it seemed like everything was under control. A mother, father and their daughter was standing by a nearby tree, looking at their house hopelessly as firemen sprayed the building with water from the fire hydrant.

Wanda turned to leave, not feeling needed when suddenly a man burst out of the house.

His clothes were slightly charred, his face and hands ashy. In his arms was a little girl, no older than six years old.

The thing that struck Wanda the most was his hair. Firey orange, looking the exact color of the fire that was right behind him. Well, it looked like it would be that color when all the soot came out of it.

Wanda stared at the fireman, transfixed as he brought the child to her mother, who cried as she held her child.

Feeling eyes on him, the fireman turned and looked at Wanda, his green eyes staring at her for a moment before remembering the situation. Looking away, he started ordering the rest of his men around, trying to get the fire out quickly.

Within moments the fire was out, the inside of the second floor looked completely black with damage.

While the fireman with green eyes sent a man inside with a fire extinguisher to make sure the fire was completely out, Wanda still stared at him.

Noticing that she was still there, he walked over to her.

"Hello," he said, wondering why she was there and staring at him.

"Hey," she replied. She looked sadly at the ruined house. "I just stopped by to see if anyone needed my help."

"I think we got it," the fireman replied. "Though the family might need a little pick me up."

The two of them glanced at the family. The mother was still sobbing while holding onto her youngest daughter. The older daughter was staring at the house, a little lost. The father was on his cell phone, looking agitated.

"I'll see what I can do," she said. "The least I can do is send them money."

The fireman nodded. "I'm John," he said.

"Wanda," she replied. John reached out his hand to shake when he realized it was filthy from the fire.

He laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair, cursing softly when he realized he was getting his hair dirtier.

Wanda smiled. "I have to go," she said. She turned to head back to her car.

"Wait!" exclaimed John. Wanda turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um," said John. He slapped his pants, looking for a pen and paper and glared when he realized he had no pockets. He looked up at Wanda pleadingly. "I would like to hang out sometime…"

Wanda tilted her head, thinking. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked him.

John looked at her surprised. "Nothing," he said. "Why?"

"You know that club, _Scarlet_?" she asked. John nodded. "Come there tonight and we can talk."

John stared at her. "Sheila, the lines to that place are so friggin' long, I'll never get in," he said.

Wanda smiled. "When you get to the club, tell your name to the bouncer and I guarantee you'll get in," she said. She walked back towards her car and got in just as John leaned in and looked at her through the passenger's side window.

"That's a pretty big promise," he said. "You sure you can pull through?"

Wanda started the car. "It's not that hard," she said. "Especially for the owner of the place." Before John could say a word she took off, towards the house, leaving a stunned John behind her.

Xox end xoX

I don't know why I added the Illyana part. Ask the little voice in my head why they thought it was necessary.

Wow, this chapter took me forever to write. Okay, goodnight people. I'll post this in the morning…


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: You guys are _pretty_ lucky. I've been updating…what? Every three days? That's because of all the wonderful reviews I've been getting. But unfortunately this will all come to an end since school is starting. With school, my after school activities, and my church activities I'm going to have little time to write. I'd write a chapter before school starts, _but _I have my original fic that I need to finish. So I'll update as often as I can!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't own "All My Life" by K-Ci and Jojo. Nor Google. (But I'd be pretty darn rich if I did) and No, I don't own the movie The Hot Chick.

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 9

Wanda walked into the house, both of her hands holding two bags of groceries.

"_Who knew a bunch of girls could eat so much?"_ she thought as she put the groceries on the island in the kitchen.

"Where are you guys?" Wanda called out, knowing everyone was home.

"In the living room," Kitty replied.

Wanda walked into the living room to see Rogue lying on the couch; reading a book, Lexa on the loveseat; watching T.V, and Kitty in front of the center table; waving her newly painted pink fingernails so that the polish can dry.

Wanda leaned against the doorway, taking in their lounging attire.

"You realize you have twenty minutes to get ready before we need to head to the club?" she asked.

The three of them immediately looked at the clock and realized Wanda was right.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Lexa and Kitty as they raced up the stairs. Rogue calmly put her bookmark in her book and looked at Wanda. The two of them smirked and headed up the stairs to go change.

XoxoX

"Can you hurry it up!" Wanda screamed from the foyer. "We're going to be late!"

"Coming!" Kitty yelled as she ran down the stairs, simultaneously putting her hair into a high ponytail.

"Ya took forevah just ta put on that?" Rogue asked.

Kitty was wearing a lace pink sleeveless top with a light pink material by the chest area so as to not show anything and a full length denim skirt with a slit in the center front that went up to her knees.

Kitty shrugged. "Yeah, so?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to get hot?" Wanda asked.

"No," Kitty replied as Lexa came running down the stairs, roman style blue sandals in her hand. "I don't expect to be working up a sweat dancing like Lexa probably will."

"Well she's dressed foah it," said Rogue, looking at Lexa's outfit which consisted of a leather mid-thigh skirt and a blue tube top.

"Let's GO!" Wanda said and headed to the garage.

"Honestly," said Lexa as she walked behind them, trying to apply her lipstick at the same time. "It's not as if they're going to open without us."

Xox later in the club xoX

"What it iz yo?" said a voice. Kitty turned to see a dark skinned male eyeing her up and down. He looked at her face. "What's up?"

Kitty looked at him, slightly confused. "It's nothing," she said slowly. "The ceiling." She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"What's a pretty thang like you doin' standin' here all alone?" he said. He looked at her butt. "Don't ya wanna…back that thang up on me?"

Kitty looked at him disgusted. "Ew, no," she said, pulling out of his grasp.

The man glared at her and caught her by the waist, slipping his arms around her.

"I think you do," he said. Kitty's nose scrunched up once she smelled his breath.

"How about…" Kitty started. She stomped on his foot as she simultaneously said, "No." Estimating where his abdomen was she elbowed him sharply.

"Fuck," the guy said into her ear, letting go.

"I think it's time for you to leave," said a voice. Kitty and the man looked up to see one of the club's bouncer's Hank McCoy. Next to him was the one who had spoken, Kitty's friend Kurt Wagner.

"Let's go," said Mr. McCoy as he lead the guy out of the club.

"Hey Kurt," said Kitty as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"As a favor for Wanda I'm walking about, killing any trouble before it starts," Kurt replied.

"So I guess we're benefiting from knowing a cop right?" Kitty asked him smiling.

"Yeah," he replied. "Gotta go talk to Wanda. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure," Kitty replied.

XoxoX

Rogue was sitting at the bar, watching her half brother talk to Wanda and wondering when he was going to come and talk to her when she heard a voice.

"Hey," it said. Rogue turned to the left to see a guy pull up a chair beside her and sit down. She nodded at him and continued to watch the dancers.

"I'm Bobby," he continued.

Rogue continued to stare at the dancers.

"_Do ah look lahke ah would beh interested in little boys?"_ Rogue thought to herself as she ignored Bobby.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" He persisted.

Rogue turned to him and gave him a glare. "No," she said.

"You wanna drink?" he asked her.

"No." Rogue continued to stare at the dancers, hoping he would leave her alone.

"You wanna dance?" he continued.

"_No_," Rogue said, not bothering to look at him.

"You wanna-" Bobby started.

"Remy _believes_ de _femme_ don't wanna hang out wit' y'," Remy said as he came behind Rogue and put his arm around her. Rogue looked up to glare at him. Bobby, mistaking the glare for a look of fondness (since he couldn't really see her face) got up and left, dejected.

"Cajun," Rogue growled. She pushed his arms off of her.

"Hello _chere_," Remy said as he went to occupy the seat Bobby had previously sat in. "Fancy meetin' y' here."

"Have ya been followin' meh?" Rogue asked.

"_Non_," Remy replied. "Dis meetin' is _purely_ coincidental. Remy's here wit a friend."

"Female?" Rogue asked hopefully.

Remy smiled. "_Non_," he said. "Male."

Rogue smirked and Remy realized what must have gone through her mind.

"_Non, Non NON!_" he exclaimed. "Remy don't swing dat way!"

Rogue cracked up and Remy watched her, admiring her smile.

"Y' look _trés belle_ when y' smile chere," Remy said.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whatevah," she said. The two of them looked to the dance floor.

"Hey Rogue," Kurt said. He looked at Remy and blatantly dismissed him.

Rogue laughed silently. "Hey Kurt," she replied. "How've ya been?"

"Alright, I guess," Kurt said, shrugging. "Anyway, I got to go and walk around a bit. Call me if any guys bother you." As Kurt said the word, "guys" he looked at Remy who looked back innocently.

Rogue smirked. "Ah think ah can handle them on mah own," she said.

Kurt smiled at her. "Just letting you know I'm here for you," he said.

Rogue smiled. "Thanks Kurt," she said as he turned to leave.

"Dat ur boyfriend?" Remy asked, hoping it wasn't true.

Rogue gave a disgusted face. "Brother," she said, looking at the dancers.

Remy looked between the two of them. "Remy don't see much of a family resemblance," he said.

"Different dads," Rogue replied.

After a couple of minutes, Remy turned to watch Rogue.

"Quit starin' at meh," Rogue said, turning to him.

"Y' wanna dance _chere_?" he asked.

"No," Rogue replied, turning back to the dance floor.

"Remy tinks y' do," Remy said, moving to stand in front of her.

"Well ah don't," Rogue said, trying to move away, but Remy put his hands on the counter behind Rogue, trapping her.

"Please? Just one dance?" Remy asked. "What would it 'urt?"

"Not yah're ego that's foah shoah," Rogue said, lookin' away. When Remy didn't say anything she sighed.

"Yah're not gonna let meh go until ah dance wit ya are ya?" she asked. Remy shook his head and smiled. Rogue sighed again. "Fahne," she said. "One dance."

"Yay!" Remy exclaimed and led her down to the dance floor.

XoxoX

"'Ey sheila," said a voice.

Wanda turned in her seat to see John walk up to her table and sit at the chair beside her.

"Hey," she said. "I didn't think you would come."

"Why not?" he asked. "Not every day a beautiful sheila shows interest in me."

Wanda blushed and looked away.

"Pretty nice place you got here," he said, looking around. "How long have you had it?"

"About five years," Wanda said. "It took awhile to get it off the ground."

"You did good," John said, looking at her once again.

"So how long have you been a firefighter?" Wanda asked.

"About five years also," said John. "It's been rough sometimes. Fire-fighting can really give you nightmares."

"And then there are the times when you are a pure hero, like when you saved that girl today," Wanda said.

John grinned and flexed his muscles. "I do my best," he said. He winked at Wanda. "Gotta impress the ladies."

Wanda laughed and John smiled. "I bet you tripped going up the stairs," she said.

"Hey!" John exclaimed. "I did _not!_ I _almost_ did!"

Wanda laughed again and shook her head. "At least you didn't trip with the girl in your arms," she said.

John gave her such a guilty look that she burst into laughter.

"You're _horrible!_" Wanda exclaimed. She sighed. "At least you and the girl got out safely." She winked at him. "And you looked hott coming out too."

XoxoX

"This is a _major_ blower," Lexa said to Kitty as she sat down next to her.

"Blower?" Kitty asked.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "This sucks," she rephrased.

"Couldn't you just say that?" Kitty snapped.

Lexa looked at her, shocked. "Sorry," she said.

Kitty sighed. "I am too," she said. "The guys are getting on my nerves."

"You know?" Lexa agreed. She took out her cell phone. "Only one way to solve this." She dialed a number and held it up to her ear. Kitty looked on in interest.

"Yo, I'm bored," Lexa said to the person on the phone. "Can you come to your sister's club?…_please_?…yay!…Okay, see you then!" She hung up the phone.

"I'm going to get a drink," she said as she got up. "Want to come?"

Kitty shook her head. "I think I'm going to lay low for awhile," she said.

Lexa shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said and left.

Kitty took her phone and stared at it. Looking at Lexa's retreating back she dialed a number.

"Hello?" Piotr asked.

"Hey," Kitty said, making sure to keep an eye on Lexa.

"Kitty?" Piotr asked. "I can barely hear you, what's up with all that background noise."

"I'm at _Club Scarlett_," Kitty said. "Can you come here?"

"Why?" Piotr asked.

"The guys are bugging me and," Kitty paused. "We never really got to have our first date."

Kitty heard silence on the other end and thought he had hung up on her.

"I'll be right there," Piotr said.

"Great," Kitty said and hung up.

XoxoX

"Hey," John said as he looked up at the dancers. "It's Pietro. What's he doing here?"

"You know Pietro?" Wanda asked him.

"Yeah," said John. "We're old friends. You know him?"

Wanda smiled. "He's my brother," she said.

John looked back and forth between the two of them shocked. "I don't know whom I should feel more sorry for," he said. Wanda elbowed him.

"Wonder who he's dancing with," John said after a couple of minutes.

Wanda turned to see Lexa grinding on him.

"That's Lexa," she said. "One of my best friends and house mates. You'll meet her later."

"Really?" John said, looking at her. "Why?"

"Well, for two reasons," she said. "One because she's important to Pietro, I think, and two…" Wanda looked away and blushed.

"Two?" he asked.

"Because I think you're going to be important to me," she said, looking back up at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before looking away.

"_Just _do_ it, man,"_ John thought to himself.

He gulped. "Wanda?" he asked, turning to her.

She turned to him also. "Yes?" she replied.

John quickly leaned over, pressing his lips against hers softly. Wanda quickly pulled away, looking at him in shock.

"I'm sorry!" John exclaimed, thinking he was too forward. "I'm really sorry! Please don't take offense! Please don't kick me out! It's just that…you're so cool…and…I might be important to you… and-" Wanda silenced him by pressing her lips to his.

She pulled away and smiled. "I'm fine John," she said. John smiled too and leaned in for another kiss.

XoxoX

"If these morons don't get their eyes off you they won't _have_ eyes in a couple of minutes," Pietro said while glaring at the guys watching his girl dancing erotically against him. His hands were on her hips protectively and he had one eye watching her, while the other eye was watching everyone else.

Lexa leaned up and kissed him. After glaring at the guys once more he lost himself within the kiss. Lexa stopped it before it got too passionate.

"Relax," she said and continued dancing. "They can look, but they're not gonna touch."

"They _better_ not," Pietro muttered as Lexa began to dance again. Lexa smiled.

XoxoX

"Aww, _chere_," Remy said as he followed Rogue back to the bar.

"Y didn't _really_ mean one dance did y'?" he asked, coming to a stop behind her.

"What did ah say?" she asked him.

"One dance," Remy said sadly.

Rogue smiled. "Good," she said. She turned to the bartender, who for that night was Amanda Sefton.

"Hey Amanda, can yah get meh a bottle of watah?" Rogue asked.

Amanda nodded and handed her water.

"Jus' water _chere_?" Remy asked her.

"Lucky foah meh Ah'm tonight's designated drivah," she said.

"What, y' lost de rock, paper, scissors game?" Remy asked her, smirking.

Rogue glared at him. "Nah," she said. "Go fish. The girls ah played with cheated."

Remy laughed. "Remy bet dey did," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor despite her protests.

XoxoX

"Yeah," Kitty said. Piotr had arrived and was sitting beside Kitty, his mere presence making the guys stay away. "So like, once again, thank you so much for coming, because I really needed someone here to kinda, beat the guys away, you know, since Lexa, Rogue, and Wanda are off doing their own thing, oh yeah, you don't know them. Well, you know Lexa, she's the one that was mean to you since you were mean to me, even though you weren't really mean…"

Piotr looked at the rambling girl in front of him amused.

"Do you always talk this much?" he asked, interrupting her.

Kitty immediately shut up and looked away blushing. "Only when I'm nervous," she said softly.

Piotr smiled. "You look cute when you blush," he said. "And you don't have to be nervous."

Kitty looked back at him and smiled.

"Resume talking," Piotr said. Kitty laughed and smacked his arm.

"Hey Kitty, what's…YOU!" Lexa screamed. Kitty and Piotr looked up to see Lexa and Pietro standing by their table. Pietro was looking between Lexa and Piotr, wondering why she was glaring at him.

"What," Lexa started slowly. "The hell. Are you. Doing. Here?"

"Lex," started Kitty.

"No, Kit, I got it," said Lexa, not breaking eye contact with Piotr. "I stopped dancing to keep my friend company and guess who I find sitting next to her! YOU! What are you doing here? … ANSWER ME!"

"Uh," started Piotr, looking at Kitty for help.

"Don't look at her for help you stupid jackass!" Lexa exclaimed. "You'd better get up, and leave this club right now before I call security."

"Lex," said Kitty. "It's okay! I'm fine."

Lexa looked at Kitty curiously. "What?"

"I'm fine," Kitty repeated. She looked Lexa dead in the eye so that Lex could see she was telling the truth. "I'll tell you all about it later."

Lexa frowned and looked between Piotr, who was looking at her a bit frightened, and Kitty who was smiling reassuringly.

She exhaled, trying to calm down. "Fine," she said. She glared at Piotr. "Don't hurt her…again."

Kitty smiled a little bigger and looked at the guy beside Lexa.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"This is Pietro," said Lexa as she put her arms around his waist.

Kitty looked at her in shock. She looked at Pietro, then over towards where Wanda was sitting, and back again.

"_You're _Pietro?" she asked. She turned to Lexa. "Wow."

"Now you know why I was so surprised when I found out they were related," Lexa said. "Anyway, I'm going back to dance."

"No way," Pietro said, looking down at her.

"Why not?" Kitty asked.

Pietro looked at Kitty. "All these guys keep ogling her," he told her. "_Especially_ while she's dancing."

"Please Pietro?" Lexa asked, hugging him tight and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"You're right there so it's not like the guys will come up to her," said Kitty. To avoid Lexa's look Pietro looked at Kitty to see her glaring at him and mouthing, "Go."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine," he said.

"Yay!" Lexa exclaimed and started dragging him onto the dance floor. Kitty smiled at his glowering face.

"Come on," said Piotr as he stood up and offered Kitty his hand.

"Huh?" Kitty asked.

"Let's dance," he said.

"You dance?" Kitty asked him, surprised.

Piotr rolled his eyes slightly. "Would I be asking you if I didn't?" he asked.

Kitty mock glared at him. "Fine," she said, getting up without his help.

Piotr smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug when she was about to walk away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Kitty smiled. "You're forgiven," she said. She started to tug on his hand. "Let's dance."

XoxoX

When one of the rare slow songs came on John stopped in the middle of what he was saying.

"Let's dance," he said.

Wanda looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked as John got up and started pulling her up too.

"Come _on_," John said, tugging her in the direction of the dance floor. "Before the song is over!"

Wanda smiled and followed him to the dance floor. Once there she put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder as they started to sway to the beat of "All My Life" By K-Ci and Jojo.

Wanda looked at the rest of the couples dancing. She saw Lexa and Pietro, Kitty and a guy whom, from the description Kitty gave earlier, Wanda assumed was Piotr and Rogue with a handsome guy with auburn hair and brown eyes.

"_I wonder who he is and how the hell he got Rogue to dance with him?"_ Wanda thought. She caught Rogue's eye and laughed when Rogue showed her displeasure at the situation.

"What's so funny?" John asked. Wanda lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"You see that girl and guy over there?" Wanda asked. "The girl has brown hair with white streaks?"

John turned to see Remy and Rogue.

"Yeah," John said.

"That girl is my friend Rogue and judging by the look she gave me she doesn't want to be dancing with that guy," said Wanda.

John smirked at her. "She would be the first woman on _earth_," he said.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "You know him?" she asked.

"Yeah," said John. "That's my friend Remy. Women fall to his feet as often as I fall down the stairs."

Wanda laughed and John quickly kissed her.

"Well, I doubt Rogue's going to be falling to Remy's feet anytime soon," Wanda said.

"Let's hope so," John said as the song ended. "He needs his ego down a couple of notches."

XoxoX

"Let's go," Pietro said to the still dancing Lexa. His patience had been tried all night and it was running _very_ thin.

"Huh?" Lexa asked him.

"Let's _go_," he half growled. "I'm tired of putting up with this."

Lexa smirked. "Didn't know you were the overprotective type," she said.

Pietro looked at her and copied her expression. "Who knew?" he asked.

Lexa smiled and started to pull him towards the doorway, pausing only to let Wanda know that they were leaving.

"We can watch a movie at my house or something," she said as they began to walk to the parking lot.

Pietro grinned at her. "Or something," he said, getting to his car and opening the door for her.

Lexa rolled her eyes as she entered the car.

XoxoX

Rogue had finally dragged Remy away from the dance floor. They were currently sitting at one of the tables along the wall of the club, talking.

"What's y' favorite flower _chere_?" Remy asked her.

Rogue looked at him surprised and then shrugged. "Ah lahke oriental lilies, ah guess," she replied. She smirked at him. "Do yah know what those look lahke?"

Remy shrugged. "Dere's always Google," he said.

Rogue laughed. Remy smiled at her and checked his watch.

"_Merde_," he said. "Remy got t' go. He has a photo shoot in de mornin'." He stood up and pulled Rogue up also.

"Photo shoot?" Rogue asked as she watched him look around for John.

Remy grinned sheepishly. "Remy's a model for de magazine _Intensity_," he said. Rogue's jaw dropped.

"No way," she said.

Remy shrugged and smirked at her. "Got t' work with his strengths," he said as they walked over to John and Wanda.

"Yo, man Remy got t' go," he said once he got there. "Photo shoot."

John looked up at Remy and sighed. He kissed Wanda on the cheek. "Bye sheila," he said, getting up. "I'll call you later."

"K," Wanda replied. "Bye John."

Rogue began to sit down beside Wanda when Remy stopped her.

"Come with?" he asked. "We'll drop y' off."

Rogue looked at Wanda uncertainly. "Go," said Wanda. "I have to stay here until closing anyway and I'm taking Kitty home."

"If Piotr doesn't do it," Rogue said. "See ya."

"Later," said Wanda as she looked back at the people dancing.

XoxoX

The ride back to the house was uneventful. The car was mostly silent except the times when Rogue would give John the directions to her house from the back seat. Through it all Remy sat shotgun, staring out the window.

After a couple of minutes they pulled into Rogue's driveway. "Thanks foah tha rahde," she told John as Remy came and opened her door for her.

"No problem," said John. "See ya."

"Bye," she said.

Remy led her up to her front door. "Ah had fun Cajun," she said.

"Good," Remy replied. "Mebbe we could do dis again."

"Maybe," Rogue said. She paused. "Well, bye."

Remy quickly leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Before she had time to register what had happened he had taken off running back to the car.

Rogue stared at the car leave not sure whether to be angry or amused. So she shook her head and entered the house.

Xox five minutes earlier xoX

"This movie is boring," Pietro whined. He was lying with his feet on one end of the couch, and his head on Lexa's lap. "Why don't you have good things to watch at your house?"

"I love this movie," Lexa pouted. "_The Hot Chick_ is the best!"

Pietro rolled his eyes and sat up. "Let's do 'or something' now," he said, turning to look her in the eyes.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at him. "'Or something'," she repeated.

Pietro smirked at her and softly pressed his lips to hers.

"_Of course that's what he meant,"_ Lexa thought as Pietro pushed her so that she was lying on the couch with him on top of her.

Pietro broke the kiss to start sucking on her neck. Lexa was about to reach for the hem of his shirt when they heard a bang.

"LEXA! PIETRO!" Rogue screamed from the doorway. "Ah know yah're in here doin' somethin' Ah don't wanna see so ya bettah stop now cuz ah'm comin' in!"

In his haste to get off of Lexa, Pietro fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch," Pietro whispered.

Lexa looked down at him and giggled. "Lemme go say hi," she said. She got up and walked over to the entrance to the family room where she saw Rogue still in the foyer.

"You're a bitch you know that?" she said.

Rogue smiled at her. "Ah know," she said, walking past her to go upstairs to her room.

"So I'd better be going," Pietro said, coming behind Lexa and slipping his arms around her waist.

"Aw," Lexa said, turning in his arms to put her hands around his neck. "But we didn't get to finish the movie."

Pietro shuddered. "Never again," he said. He smiled down at Lexa and kissed her softly.

"Call me if you need me," he said. He let go of her and started towards the door.

"But what if it's five in the morning?" she asked him.

He turned, his hand on the doorknob, and looked at her seriously. "If you need me, I'll be here for you," he said and left.

"_Aw,"_ she thought as she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

XoxoX

Wanda woke up in the middle of the night to her cell phone ringing.

"_Why didn't I turn that damn thing off?"_ she thought as she reached over to pick it up. She looked at the front, and realized the number wasn't programmed into her phone.

"Hello?" she growled into the phone.

"Wanda?" asked the person on the other end.

Wanda checked the time. It said 4:30, which meant she had been sleeping for 30 minutes before she was awakened by the call.

"John?" she said into the phone, her voice still sounding sleepy.

"Are you home?" John asked.

"Yeah," Wanda replied. "I just fell asleep."

"Oh, sorry, Luv," John said. "I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

Wanda smiled, her eyelids drooping. "Yeah, I did," she said.

"Okay, good," said John. He paused. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight John," Wanda replied before ending the call.

Xox end xoX

So yeah. Lots of kisses (everyone except Kitty and Piotr), and a little bit of everything. Not much KIOTR because they've had a PRETTY big chunk of the story so far.

Who thinks Pietro's line (if you need me…) was sexy? I LOVE THAT PART!

BTW, _Intensity_ is a magazine I made up. It's basically a magazine for the ladies filled with pictures of sexy sexy guys. I can't think of a real life equivalent.

Who else thinks that the whole Pietro overprotective scene reminds you a little of Logan? I mean, I could SO see Logan in Pietro's place, saying, "LET'S GO!"

So this was my longest chapter to date… I'm proud of myself.

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IF YOU LOVED IT AND IF YOU DIDN'T!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: This chapter took forever because I was having plot issues and my life is keeping me really busy. School, my job, church and my after school activities are taking up all of my time. Another reason update was slow because I was having plot issues that I have resolved. The plot will change from now on, because I wasn't feeling the old one. Hmm…that's all.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 9

"Kit, wake up," said Rogue as she shook Kitty.

"What?" Kitty asked her as she turned to glare at Rogue.

"Don't glare at me," Rogue replied. "Glare at your boyfriend. He's outside honking at the house. The neighbors are getting pissed."

Kitty sucked her teeth in annoyance and got out of bed. She ran her fingers through her hair, quickly gargled some mouthwash and ran down the stairs to the front of the house, not bothering to put on a robe.

As soon as Kitty appeared on the front stoop Piotr stopped honking from his red convertible. She walked over to his car and leaned on the passenger side door.

"What?" she asked him sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" Piotr asked.

Kitty nodded, her eyes starting to droop.

"Sorry," he said. "Get ready. I'm taking you out today."

Kitty opened one eye to stare at him. "I have work to do," she said.

"On Sunday?" Piotr asked.

Kitty nodded and yawned. "I have a bunch of paperwork I need to do," she said. "I don't have an assistant that does that stuff you know."

"Do it tomorrow," Piotr said. "I'm taking you out today."

Instead of replying Kitty looked at his red convertible in interest. "Did you get a new car?" she asked him.

Piotr shook his head. "I've had it as long as I've had the escalade," he replied.

Kitty's eyebrow rose. "How many cars do you have?" she asked.

Piotr shrugged. "About five or six," he said.

Kitty stared at him. "What do you _do_?" she asked.

"Nothing," Piotr replied.

Kitty raised her other eyebrow. "You don't have a job?" she said. Piotr shook his head.

"And you have five or six cars?" Kitty prodded.

"I'm rich," Piotr said nonchalantly.

Kitty crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously. "How?" she asked.

Piotr rolled his eyes. "My parents own a diamond mine in Africa," he said.

Kitty stared at him. "I'm going back to bed," she said. "Maybe I can start this day over again." She turned to walk back into the house.

"Get ready so that I can take you out!" Piotr screamed at her.

"I'm not going out with you I have work!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Kitty, can you _please_ come with me?" Piotr asked, begging her with his eyes.

Kitty sighed. "Give me an hour to get ready," she said as she made her way back to the house.

"An _hour_?" Piotr asked.

Kitty turned and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you _want_ me to look cute?" she asked. "Now I'm going to have to go through even _more_ trouble because I'll have to look as good as a rich guy."

Piotr sighed. "I'm going out to get us breakfast, what do you want?" he asked.

"Something that isn't fattening!" Kitty told him as she entered the house closing the door behind her.

XoxoX

"Lexa, wake up," whispered a voice.

Lexa opened her eyes. Once her vision cleared she saw Pietro standing above her.

She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Wanda let you in?" she asked him.

"No," he said. "Rogue did."

Lexa nodded, her eyes still closed and patted the bed behind her. Pietro took off his shoes and climbed into bed with her, putting his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Do I have to wake up?" Lexa asked him.

"I'll give you twenty more minutes," he replied.

"Are we doing something today?" Lexa asked him.

"You owe me a movie date," Pietro said. "I'm picking the movie."

Lexa smiled, turned and cuddled into his chest. "Okay, twenty minutes and then you'll have to leave while I get ready," she said.

"Do I have to?" Pietro asked.

Lexa smiled and fell back asleep.

XoxoX

Rogue entered _Emerald Butterfly_. She waved at Amara and walked straight to the elevator. She got in and let the sensor scan her ID. Once it scanned she pressed 3, the level where her office was located.

Once she got to the third floor she walked past the lunchroom and the locker room on her way to her office.

It was a spacious office. Her desk was facing the wall sized windows so that whenever she was talking with an employee she could stare out the windows if they got too boring.

On her desk was a mountain of papers that was waiting to be read along with her second favorite coffee mug (her first favorite at the house); a picture of her, Wanda, Lex and Kitty at six flags and her computer.

Rogue sat down at her desk with a sigh. She kicked off her high heels and picked up the paper at the beginning of the stack on her desk. It was an employee complaint form.

Rogue had a system that if an employee of hers noticed another employee not doing their job properly they could fill out an employee complaint form and give it to either Amara or Rahne and they would give it to Rogue to review. Also, if a customer had a complaint about an employee they could also fill out a form to give to Amara or Rahne. That way Rogue didn't have to keep tabs on all of her employees.

This complaint was for her newest employee, a girl named Belladonna. About 13 of the papers on Rogue's desk were complaints about Belladonna. Two were from customers, and the rest were from her employees stating that Belladonna was coming late and leaving early, doing a half job on customers, always talking on the phone and not listening to Rahne or Amara when she was told to do something.

"Guess ah'm gonna have ta talk ta her," Rogue said aloud as she picked up the next paper in the pile. She glanced at the first few lines and laughed.

The paper was a form for getting a raise that Belladonna had filled out. Rogue skimmed the rest of the paper and didn't stop laughing as she read Belladonna's reasons for why she should get a raise in paycheck:

"_I come to work on time, I am courteous to the customers, I clean up after people in the lunch room, I clean up before we open and after we close, I make sure that everything is put in it's proper place…basically I give my job here 145 and I think I should get a raise…"_

"Ya are _jokin_'" Rogue said aloud as she continued to laugh. Suddenly her phone rang, the call coming from Amara.

"Hello?" Rogue asked.

"Hey Rogue," said Amara. "There's a guy here who wants to see you."

Rogue glanced at the giant calendar on her wall, and saw that she had no appointments for the day.

"Why does he want ta see meh? Is he a customer?" Rogue asked.

"No," said Amara. "He walked in and said that he needed to see you and asked how he can get to you."

"What's his name?" Rogue asked.

"It's Remy Lebeau," Amara said.

Rogue raised both eyebrows. "Ah'm coming down ta get him," Rogue replied.

She got up and walked to the elevator without putting her shoes back on. Once on the first floor she walked to the entrance where Remy was there talking to Amara.

"What are ya doin' here?" Rogue asked him.

Remy looked her up and down and turned to Amara. "_Merci_," he said.

"No problem," Amara said as she turned to greet the person who had just come in.

"How are y' _chere_?" Remy asked.

"Ah'm fine," Rogue answered. "Why are ya here?"

"Can't Remy see his _chere_?" Remy asked.

"Ah'm workin'," Rogue replied.

Remy walked up to her until his face was about 4 inches from Rogue's. "Spare Remy five minutes?" he said.

Rogue looked up into his light brown eyes and sighed. "Follow meh," she said.

She led him into the elevator and had it scan her ID before they went up to the third floor.

"The reason Amara couldn't just send ya up is because ya need an ID ta get ta tha third floor," Rogue explained. The elevator stopped and they got out, Rogue leading Remy to her office.

"Okay," Remy said. "May Remy ask, where are y' shoes?"

Rogue smiled at him as she entered her office and closed the door behind him.

"Rahght there," she said, pointing to under her desk.

Remy looked at her curiously and she shrugged as she walked over to her side of the desk, motioning for Remy to sit down on the other side.

"They were uncomfortable," she said. "Anyway, ya see his mountain of papers? This is what ah was _tryin' _ta sort out before ya interruped meh."

Remy grinned. "Remy jus' couldn't stay away from y' _chere_," he said.

Rogue snorted. "Ah thought ya had a photo shoot," she said.

"Dey canceled it due t' de weather," Remy said.

Rogue raised an eyebrow and looked outside. "But it's sunny," she said.

"Not in Aruba," Remy replied.

Rogue gaped at him. "You were going to Aruba?" she asked. Remy nodded. "And you didn't tell me? Or better yet _take_ me?"

"Y would have wanted t' come?" Remy asked.

"Hell yeah," Rogue said. "Ah've never been to Aruba."

"Den come wit Remy, tomorrow," Remy said.

"Tomorrow!" Rogue exclaimed. "Isn't that a bit soon? Ah mean, don't ya have ta get meh a ticket…?"

"_Non_," Remy replied. "De models have a private jet."

"Tomorrow ya say?" Rogue asked. "When ah'm ah comin' back?"

"Tuesday," Remy answered. "Y' wanna come wit Remy?"

"Aw man," Rogue said. "Ah forgot ah'm gonna be wit ya."

Remy pouted. "Dat 'urts, _chere_, it really does," he said.

"At least Ah'll meet wit tha othah _Intensity_ models," Rogue said.

"_Mais_, y've already met de most important one," Remy complained.

Rogue laughed as she sent Rahne and Amara an email telling them she was going to be gone for the next two days.

"Thanks for inviting me, Remy," Rogue said.

Remy smiled. "No problem."

Suddenly the door burst open and a tall voluptuous blond burst into the room.

"Rogue did you get my request for a raise?" Belladonna said as she strode into the room without knocking. Her eyes were on Rogue upon entering, but she soon looked around the room and her eyes landed on Remy.

"Well hello there," she said as she strode over to Remy and sat on his lap. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and thrust her cleavage into his chest. "How are you?"

"Miss Bordeaux get the hell off of him!" Rogue shouted at her.

"But why?" Belladonna said, glancing over at Rogue to see Rogue glaring at her. She sighed and got off of Remy and sat in the chair beside him, making sure to push it close to Remy's so that she could play footsie with him under the desk where Rogue couldn't see.

"So Rogue," Belladonna said turning to her.

"Miss Darkholme," Rogue said venomously. "Yes, I've received your request. You really think that you deserve a raise?"

Belladonna sent Rogue her best smile. "Yes," she said. "I think that I've worked hard and I deserve this opportunity."

"Ya deserve a raise aftah two weeks of workin' heah?" Rogue asked. Belladonna opened her mouth to say something and Rogue shoved the employee complaints in her face. "Take a look at these."

Belladonna took the papers and started to skim them. She looked up when she was done, her eyes mock innocent.

"How could they say such things about me?" she asked softly. "I can't believe they would lie like this."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Are ya calling mah employees liars?" she said. She glanced at the names of the employees doing the complaining. "These are mah most trustworthy employees. They wouldn't lie."

"They _are_!" Belladonna said bursting into fake tears. Remy watched the scene unfold in interest, loving how professional Rogue was being.

"Ah'm sorry, but ah don't believe ya," Rogue said. "Ah'm gonna give ya two moah weeks ta get ya act togethah or yahre fired."

Belladonna looked up, shocked. "What?" she asked. "You're joking."

"Do ya see meh laughing?" Rogue asked.

"I can't believe this!" Belladonna said standing up. "You are _so_ going to regret this! I **_quit_**!" She strode out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Rogue looked at Remy and raised her eyebrows as the door opened again.

"I almost forgot," Belladonna said as she came back into the room. She walked over to Remy and quickly scribbled her number on his hand.

"Call me," she said to him as she walked back out, slamming the door again.

Remy looked at his hand in slight disgust.

"Do y' have a bathroom where Remy can wash dis off _chere_?" he asked her.

Rogue smiled at him and pointed to her bathroom.

XoxoX

Wanda got up from the couch in the living room from where she had been reading a book she had just picked up from the library.

She glanced around the living room, not sure why she was feeling so bored, so restless. She glanced at her book, ready to start reading again but instead she threw it onto the couch.

"Screw it," she said. She walked over to the kitchen door leading to the garage. She was about to grab her car keys when she changed her mind and just left through the front door, deciding to walk.

Wanda just walked down the sidewalk, her mind not concentrating on where she was going, but letting her feet take her. She was lost in her own world, not paying attention to when the perverts driving by would honk at her, in appreciation of her body.

After about twenty minutes of walking Wanda finally looked around. She was at the edge of the woods. Her feet had unconsciously taken her to the spot she went wherever she wanted to think. Smiling softly she continued to walk into the woods, going deeper and deeper until she reached the waterfall.

She sat down against a large tree trunk and stared at the 15-foot waterfall, her mind starting to wander.

Her eyelids started to close and she started to drift to sleep when she heard footsteps. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around, visibly jumping at the sight of John.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, surprised to see him.

John looked at her, startled. "I could ask you the same thing _sheila_," he said.

Wanda shrugged. "I was feeling restless," she said. "So I decided to take a walk and ended up here."

John nodded. "I come here a lot when I need to think," he said.

"You too?" Wanda asked. John nodded again and sat down beside her. Wanda put her head on his shoulder and they both stared at the waterfall in silence.

"You wanna go swimming?" John asked.

"The water will be freezing," Wanda said.

"Please?" John pleaded.

"You go ahead," said Wanda. "I'm not coming."

"Yes you are," John said as he got up. Before Wanda could protest or move away John quickly picked her up in his arms and ran towards the river about 10 feet away from the waterfall. He dived in, making sure both Wanda and him got thoroughly wet their first time in.

"JOHN!" Wanda screamed as she let go of him and pushed him. She swam around, trying to get warm, to no avail.

"It-t's c-c-cold," she said, swimming closer to him to try and get some of his body heat.

"Swim around a bit more," John said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Can w-w-we please get-t-t out?" Wanda pleaded. "I h-h-hate the c-c-cold."

John looked into her desperate eyes and at her rapidly turning blue lips and carried her out of the water. He then ran her over to his red volvo, parked right outside the woods. He carefully set her down so that she stood against his car and looked in the back of the vehicle for a shirt and some sweatpants, which he handed to Wanda.

"Change into these," he told her as he opened the car and shoved her in.

He waited outside the car while she changed and smiled at her once she came out.

"Thanks John," Wanda said as she stepped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek on his chest.

"What do you want to do now?" John asked her, putting his chin on her wet hair.

Wanda shrugged and shivered slightly, her damp hair making her a bit cold.

"How about we go back to your house, you change, and then I take you out for lunch?" John asked.

"That would be nice," Wanda said.

"Okay, let's go," John said.

XoxoX

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked for the sixth time as she eyed the radio. She wanted to change the station, but after changing it 15 times Piotr got mad and banned her from touching the radio.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's a secret?" Piotr asked as he glanced over at her.

"I'm just asking," Kitty replied. "It would be nice to know where I was going."

"Who said I was nice?" Piotr asked.

"Of course you're nice," Kitty said.

"I'm not a nice person," Piotr declared.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

Piotr shrugged and looked at her, since they were at a red light. "When people describe me they usually don't add 'nice' their descriptions," he said.

"And why is that?" Kitty asked.

Piotr shrugged. "I want things done a certain way," he said. "And if they aren't done exactly how I want them done then I get angry."

"So like, if someone fixed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you with the crust on and you asked for it without the crust you would throw it at their faces?" Kitty asked dubiously.

Piotr shrugged and nodded.

"I don't believe you," Kitty said, turning to look out the window.

"Why?" Piotr asked her.

"Because that's so…spoiled," she said. She suddenly thought of something. "How many friends do you have?"

"One?" he replied. "Not including you."

Kitty's jaw dropped. "You're _joking_," she said.

"Not many people want to be friends with me," said Piotr. "At first people are intimidated by my size and they give me an attitude. Then I give them an attitude back…I never start on the right foot with people."

"Especially with me, except _you_ gave me the attitude first," said Kitty.

"You provoked me," Piotr corrected.

"_You_ needed to have been paying better attention," said Kitty.

"I think that _you_ are the one with the attention problem," Piotr replied. He looked at Kitty glaring at him and then laughed as he turned into a parking lot. He parked the car and got out to go help Kitty out.

"We're here," he said as he helped Kitty out of the car.

"Where?" Kitty asked as she stepped into the parking lot.

"Here," said Piotr as he gathered her into his arms. For a couple of minutes he just stared down at her, not saying anything.

"What?" Kitty asked him, becoming nervous by him staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?"

Piotr shook his head and then lightly kissed her.

"Thank you for seeing through my arrogance," he said. Kitty smiled and Piotr grabbed her hand and led her into the building.

Once inside Kitty took a good look around and gasped in wonder. They were in a small enclosed garden that had tons of flowers of all different kinds, but the thing that made Kitty gasp were the butterflies.

They were everywhere, fluttering around people's heads, sleeping on the flowers and vegetation and hanging onto the ceiling with their wings fluttering open and closed. A beautiful monarch butterfly came flying towards Kitty and she lifted her hand so that it could perch on her fingers. The monarch fluttered around her hand for awhile before settling on her fingers.

Kitty grinned in amazement and looked up at Piotr who had come behind her and put his hands on her waist.

"You like it?" he asked.

"This place is _beautiful_," Kitty said.

"Better than going to work?" Piotr asked, smiling.

Kitty laughed and the monarch flew away. She turned in Piotr's arms and gave him a long kiss.

"Much better," she said.

XoxoX

Lexa screamed and turned in her seat to hide her face in Pietro's shirt. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight, to his amusement.

"Breathe, Lexa," he said. "It's not all that scary."

Lexa looked up and glared at him. "Next time I'm picking the movie," she said.

"Absolutely not," said Pietro, shaking his head furiously.

"Absolutely _yes_," Lexa protested. "I'm going to have nightmares from this movie for weeks!"

"Yes, but then a hott blond guy will come into your dreams and then they'll turn kinky from there," Pietro said.

"How did you know about Alex?" she asked him with mock amazement.

"Alex who?" Pietro demanded, staring at her suspiciously.

"Oh you meant, _you_?" Lexa asked.

"ALEX WHO!" Pietro practically shouted.

"Shh," an elderly lady said from two rows behind them.

Lexa smirked. "I was just kidding," she said. She lifted the armrests of the seats around her and Pietro and laid in his lap.

"That's what you get for making me watch this movie," she said.

Pietro smiled and stroked her hair absentmindedly as he watched the rest of the movie. Soon Lexa was lulled to sleep by his ministrations.

When the film was over Pietro woke Lexa up and they walked out of the theatre.

"Where to now?" Pietro asked.

"Let's just walk around," Lexa replied.

Pietro slung his arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around his waist. They walked along the sidewalk, just passing stores until they got to an ice cream parlor.

"Can you get me ice cream?" Lexa asked Pietro.

He smirked, envisioning her sucking at an ice cream cone. "Sure," he said, leading her into the parlor. Lexa smirked at his back, knowing his motive for getting her ice cream.

The two of them walked up to the counters and Lexa started looking at the flavors, wondering which one to get.

"Can ya hurry it up?" Pietro asked impatiently.

Lexa smacked him. "This is a tough decision," she said, still gazing at the ice cream.

"May I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Yes," Lexa said. "I'll have one scoop of Peanut butter 'n Chocolate, one scoop of White Chocolate Chip and… a scoop of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

"Triple Chocolate?" Pietro asked her. "You PMSing or something?"

Lexa elbowed him as the cashier asked her if she wanted it in a cup or cone.

"Cup," Lexa replied, smiling a little too innocently.

"What?" Pietro asked as he straightened from Lexa's hit. "No, she wants a cone."

Before Lexa could open her mouth the cashier snapped.

"How are you going to tell her what she wants?" she asked Pietro. "You only want her to get a cone so that you have some fuel for the fire of your little fantasies. Perverted pig, you men are _so_ alike."

Pietro gaped at her as she put Lexa's order together. Lexa's shoulders shook in silent laughter as she watched Pietro stare from to cashier to herself.

The cashier rung up the order and looked at Pietro. "$7.23," she said.

"What?" Pietro asked. "Why do I have to pay?"

The cashier looked him up and down. "You're the man aren't you?" she asked. "Or is there something you need to tell your girlfriend?"

Pietro glared at her and handed her a $10 bill. She gave him his change and Lexa her ice cream and they walked out of the parlor.

"Damn PMSing women," Pietro grumbled as they walked to the car.

Lexa laughed.

XoxoX

"Y' have a very _belle_ room _chere_," Remy said as he walked into Rogue's room as she was folding a blue shirt to put in her carry-on luggage.

"Didn't ah tell ya ta wait downstairs?" Rogue asked him.

"Oui," Remy said. He walked over to Rogue's dresser to look at her pictures. "But Remy got bored."

"Ah thought ah said ta help yahreself ta our movies," Rouge replied as she went back to her closet to get some pants.

"Y have no good movies," Remy stated.

"Shoah we do," Rogue said, coming out of the closet with a pair of blue jeans in one hand and a pair of black leather pants in the other.

Remy looked at her in the mirror. "No, y don't," he said.

"Whatevah," Rogue said. She walked to her bathroom to get her toiletries.

Remy checked to make sure she wasn't looking and then quickly and silently rummaged through her drawers. When he opened the one on the top right he quickly realized it was her underwear drawer. He grinned and started rummaging through it.

"_Hmm…Lots of lacy stuff,"_ Remy thought to himself.

"REMY!" Rogue screamed.

Remy looked up guiltily, shocked to be caught. Without looking down, he quickly put down the red lacy underwear he had picked up and closed the drawer. He then smiled at Rogue innocently.

Rogue glared at him. "Get out," she said.

"Aww, _chere_," Remy said. "Remy was jus' browsin'!"

Rogue continued to glare at him and she pointed towards the door.

"Can Remy jus' stay on y're bed?" Remy asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fahne," she said. She quickly finished packing and started to take her carry-on out to Remy's red sports car when Remy stopped her.

"Let me take dat," he said.

Rogue looked into his eyes and realized for the first time she's known him, he was saying something just to be nice, not for a favor or because there was a sexual innuendo behind it.

"Sure," she said and handed it to him. The two of them put Rogue's things in Remy's car and after Rogue wrote a note to the girls saying where she would be, they drove off.

XoxoX

Wanda walked out of her house in a new outfit, but still wearing John's sweatshirt. She got into the car and put his sweatpants in the back.

"You're still wearing my sweatshirt," John pointed out as he backed out of the driveway.

"It's comfortable," she said. "And it smells good."

John glanced at her. "So you're saying I smell good?" he asked.

Wanda nodded and reached over to turn the radio on. "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley was on.

"Turn it up," John said.

"You like this song?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah," John said. "Who doesn't?"

Wanda shrugged and turned it up. She started mouthing the lyrics.

"How do you know this song?" John asked her.

"Kitty and Lexa blast it all the time," Wanda replied.

"Oh," John said as he parked in front of Barrio's Pizza Parlor.

Wanda unbuckled her seat belt and was about to get out when John told her to wait. He walked out of the car and over to her side where he proceeded to help her out.

Wanda smiled. "Thanks," she said as he took her hand and they walked over towards the parlor without letting go of each other.

The two of them walked over to a booth and Wanda slid down first. John was about to walk over to the other side of the booth to sit when Wanda pulled him down beside her.

"I don't like facing a guy when I eat," she replied to his curious look.

"Ever?" John asked.

"Not until I'm comfortable with them," Wanda replied.

The two of them conversed for two minutes before their waiter; a tall bored looking blond teenager, came to ask them what they wanted.

"We'll have two Caesar salads, a medium size buffalo wings pizza, a Sprite and a diet Pepsi," John said.

"Okay," the waiter, Gary, said. He walked away with their order.

A couple minutes passed without either of them saying anything.

"Silence," Wanda said, just to get words into the air.

John glanced at her and looked away, pretending not to be interested in the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"What type of underwear do you wear?" he asked her.

Wanda's head whipped in his direction. John smiled at her sheepishly.

"Just wanted to start a conversation," he said.

Wanda shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you have asked what my favorite color was or something?" she asked.

"What is it?" John replied.

"Scarlet," Wanda said.

"Not red, scarlet?" John asked.

"Yup, scarlet," Wanda said.

John nodded and it was silent for a few seconds more.

"So…what type is it?" he asked.

Wanda glared at him. "Crotchless thongs," she replied.

John gaped at her. "Really?" he asked.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "No!" she said. "I'm not telling you what kind of underwear I wear."

John shrugged. "Then I guess I'm going to have to find out for myself," he said.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that?" she asked.

John smiled. "I'm going to sneak into your room late at night and rummage through your underwear drawer of course," he said. "And once I'm done I'm going to lay all of it on the ground so that it spells out, 'John was here'."

"And if you run out of underwear?" Wanda asked.

"What, do you only have seven pairs of underwear?" John countered.

Wanda looked at him. "Theoretically, what if you run out?" she asked.

"Then I'll just shape it into a heart with John in the middle," he said.

"Oh goodness," Wanda said as Gary came with their salads. He practically threw them down on the table and walked away.

"There goes a dollar of his tip," Wanda remarked as she pulled her food towards her. She picked up her fork and noticed food particles on it.

"Ew," she said. "This hasn't been washed yet."

"Here, use mine," John said. He picked up his fork and looked at it to check for food when he found particles on his food also. "What the…? HEY! EXCUSE ME, WAITER!"

"Yeah?" Gary said walking up to them with an annoyed look on his face.

"We need new utensils," John said. "These ones have food on it."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, grabbing the forks.

Wanda shrugged and looked at her salad when she realized that more than half of the leaves was rotting.

"This is disgusting," she said to John, pointing at her food. "How many times have you been here?"

"Tons," John said. "It's never been like this!"

Gary came back with their utensils and threw them onto the table. "Anything else?" he asked, glaring at them.

Wanda glared back. "Can we please get a _fresh_ salad without rotting lettuce?" she snapped.

"God!" Gary exclaimed. He grabbed their plates and went off into the back.

Wanda turned to John, shocked. "This is the worst service ever," she said.

"What do you want to do?" John asked.

Wanda smirked.

"You look like you're about to do something _really_ evil," John said.

Wanda smiled and picked up the ketchup bottle. "Not all that evil," she said. She opened up the bottle of ketchup and started squirting little squiggles all over the bare table.

"Come on, help me," Wanda said.

"We don't have to do all that," John said. "Maybe the waiter is just having a bad day."

"He still shouldn't take it out on us," Wanda said. She grabbed the salt and pepper shaker and started spraying it on the table, on top of the ketchup. She glanced over at John who still looked unsure. She sighed. "Let's just leave then?"

John nodded and the two of them quickly left before Gary had a chance to come back.

They climbed into John's car and started driving off.

"Let's go somewhere else for food, okay?" John asked.

Wanda simply nodded, staring out the window. She was a little upset that he had ruined her fun and even made her feel a bit guilty.

After a couple of minutes John got uncomfortable with the silence.

"Wanda?" he asked.

"You're such a softy," she replied.

"Well then you're gonna have to deal with it, luv," John said, glancing over at her.

"I already am," Wanda said.

Xox End Chapter xoX

Yeah, that was a FRIGGIN long chapter. In order to update a tinge more often chapters are going to be like, half this size, because I can't keep writing extra long chapters. Plus it's really annoying for me to have such a long chapter. So yeah.

The ending was a little off because it is 11PM and I am dead tired. The only thing I got done today that I wanted to was this chapter, which blows because I have a lot more to do.

Hmmm, nothing more to say really… goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: This chapter took forever because I was having plot issues and my life is keeping me really busy. School, my job, church and my after school activities are taking up all of my time. Another reason update was slow because I was having plot issues that I have resolved. The plot will change from now on, because I wasn't feeling the old one. Hmm…that's all.

This chapter is dedicated to **Teardrops and Roses** for reviewing all my chapters and urging me to continue writing this story!!!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't own "Tell Me" or christina aguilera or P.Diddy

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 11

"Dis way _chere_," Remy said the next day, slipping his arm around Rogue's waist to guide her towards the models' private jet.

"Ah think ah can follow ya without ya holdin' meh," Rogue said, slipping out of his grasp.

Remy smiled. "Damn," he mumbled under his breath.

The two of them climbed the stairs to enter the jet. As they were climbing Rogue looked up and saw a short haired blonde flight attendant standing at the entrance to the plane. When the flight attendant saw Remy, her eyes lit up and she discreetly loosened the neck of the halter dress she was wearing as to expose more cleavage and she lifted her skirt just a little.

"Whore," Rogue thought, wondering what Remy's reaction would be.

They soon reached the top of the stairs and as they were entering the girl swung her cleavage in Remy's direction and preened her short, spiky hair.

"Hey Remy," she said, seductively.

Remy nodded in her direction. "'Ello Tabitha," he said. He turned back to Rogue. "Dis way," he said, disappearing into the plane.

Rogue took a discreet glance at Tabitha as she walked past. Tabitha looked Rogue up and down, and then looked away, as if Rogue were nothing.

Rogue smiled. _"Whatevah,"_ she thought as she followed Remy to the back.

When she entered the room, she looked around in awe at the leather seating around the sides of the plane, the bar in the middle and the three models sitting around the plane, each sitting with a girl.

"So, here we are _chere_," said Remy. "Let Remy introduce y' t' de guys."

Remy grabbed Rogue by the arm and pulled her over to where two guys and two girls were sitting towards the back of the plane. There was a guy with blond hair, and unusual orange colored bangs sticking straight up from the beginning of his hairline. His dark blue eyes and sexy earring made it easy for Rogue to tell why he was a model.

The other guy in the group was dark skinned with chocolate brown eyes and hair so dark brown it was almost black. He had a killer sexy smile that was obviously the reason one of the girls was drooling over him. The two girls with them were voluptuous airheads that Rogue decided to ignore.

"Guys, dis is Rogue," Remy said to them, motioning to Rogue. "Rogue, de blonde is Ray Crisp, dis is Roberto Da Costa an' de two girls be Cindy an' La-kisha."

"Nahce ta meet ya," Rogue said.

"You too," Roberto said, nodding at her.

Ray looked at her curiously. "This is your new girl?" he asked Remy.

"No," Rogue quickly said before Remy could open his mouth. "Ah'm just a friend."

Ray and Roberto smirked at Remy while he quickly hung his head in defeat.

"Lemme show you Scott," he said, leading her to the other side of the jet where a guy was sitting with a practically nude female beside him.

Remy looked at him with hatred. "On second thought, never mind," he said and turned to lead her to sit down.

"No," Rogue said. She turned and walked over to Scott.

"Hey, Ah'm Rogue," she said. Scott looked her up and down lazily, practically undressing her and analyzing her every curve.

"Scott Summers," he said giving her a enticing smile. "Why don't you come and sit beside me."

"How about _non_," Remy said, grabbing Rogue.

Scott glanced at Remy. "Oh, she's with _you_," he said, adding disgust to the word 'you.' He looked at Rogue. "When he finishes using you come to me."

Rogue looked at him and then at the blonde beside him. "Yeah, rahgte," she said and followed Remy to a seat near the front of the plane.

"So when do we leave?" Rogue asked.

"As soon as another model gets here," said Remy. "What do you think of the guys?"

"It's different seeing them in person than seein' them half-naked in a magazine," said Rogue. "They're all sexier in person though."

"None of dem as sexy as Remy _non_?" Remy asked. Rogue looked at him and laughed.

"Hey," Remy protested. "What's dat supposed to mean?"

Suddenly a tall African American walked into the room. Unlike the other models, he didn't have a girl with him but carried a laptop computer in one arm and a skateboard in the other. His blonde hair contrasted sharply with his light brown skin, but it seemed to work with him.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said. "I got caught up with Adanya."

"Love the hair," Ray called out.

"Thanks," the African American replied and turned to look for a seat. "Rogue?"

"Evan?" Rogue asked dubiously. She grinned and got up to hug him. "Hey! How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm good, just great," Evan said.

Tabitha walked into the room and zoomed across the space to sit next to Remy. "Please sit down everyone, we're about to take off," she said.

"You _deux_ know each other?" Remy asked, jealous of the hug Evan got.

"Yeah," said Evan. "This girl was one of my best friends back in high school."

"Oh," Remy said as the plane took off.

"So you finally decided to go out with Adanya?" Rogue asked Evan. She was eager to make up for lost time.

"So Remy…" Tabitha started on Remy's right.

Remy looked from Rogue, who was animatedly talking to Evan and Tabitha who was unsuccessfully trying to seduce him.

He leaned back, sighing. _"Dis is goin' t' b' a long plane ride,"_ he thought.

XoxoxoX

Kitty sighed as she checked the inventory in _Sweet Allure_. Betsy was out front working the register and flirting with the cute men that came into the store while Jean baked goods in the back.

"Thank the lord they learn quickly," Kitty said, remembering her old assistant who took two months to learn everything.

She was putting in an order for new supplies and updating her advertisement in the yellow pages when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said, without looking up.

The door opened and Piotr stuck his head in.

"Hey," he said, drinking up the sight of Kitty looking so focused and professional.

Kitty lifted up her head in confusion. She had thought it was Betsy or Jean knocking. When her eyes landed on Piotr she smiled.

"Hello to you too," she said. "What's up?"

Piotr walked into the room. "Let's do something," he said.

"No," Kitty said, looking back at her work.

"What?" Piotr asked, shocked that she didn't even think about it.

"No," Kitty repeated. "I have too much work to do. I have to put in this new order, figure out payroll, send my information to the accountant… there is just too much that only I can do."

"Please?" Piotr asked.

"Piotr, I am the only one here to do this-" Kitty started.

"That's where you're wrong," Piotr interrupted. He walked out the door and told someone outside to come in. In walked two girls. One of them was light skinned, of the Native American descent with dark brown hair. The other looked to be from Asian decent with fair skin and brown hair. Her bright yellow tank top was striking against the other girl's brown shirt.

"This is Jubilation Lee, also known as Jubilee and this is Danielle Moonstar," Piotr said. "They're going to be your new secretaries."

Kitty stared at him in shock. She looked from Piotr to the two girls and back again. Finally a steel resolve set in her eyes as she leaned back, crossing her arms.

"Piotr can I speak to you alone for a bit?" she asked, glaring at him.

Piotr raised his eyebrow and signaled for the other girls to leave them alone.

"So what do you think?" Piotr asked Kitty once they had left.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kitty exclaimed. "You can't just waltz into my bakery and start commanding things around here. Not to mention that I neither have the money to pay them, nor the time to properly train them."

"I'm paying them," Piotr said.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she said.

Piotr smiled hesitantly, still waiting for Kitty to jump into his arms in pleasure. "Yeah," he said.

"First of all, everyone working in this bakery is under _my_ pay," Kitty said. "Second, do you think that throwing your money everywhere is going to get my affections? Just in case you didn't know, it won't."

"Kitty, I…" started Piotr.

"Can you please just leave Piotr?" Kitty asked, turning to look at her cabinet, instead of facing him. "I'll call you later."

Piotr got up and looked at her longingly one last time before he left the office.

XoxoX

"…It was just so insulting, ya know?" Kitty said over the phone. "Like, not only does he think he can throw his money around and make me happy, but he just walks into _my_ bakery, _my_ dream and starts trying to change things."

"You did exactly what you should have done," Wanda replied as she filed away the June expenses report. "Don't fret about it Kitty, that's his job. When are you planning on calling him back?"

"Tonight," Kitty replied.

"Don't do that," Wanda said. "Wait a couple of days, let him sweat a little. Let him know you're not one to mess with, okay?"

"Yeah," said Kitty. "Listen, I need to finish some paper work, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure," Wanda said. "Bye."

"Bye,"

They hung up the phone and Wanda looked through employee applications. Her last bartender had recently quit on her and she was looking for a replacement.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," Wanda said, looking up.

"Hey _Wanda_," said a voice as a tall male stepped into the room. He had gray-brown hair that was shaggy and unkempt, dark blue beady eyes and a gray T-shirt and jeans. It appeared as if he didn't give much thought to his appearance judging by the multiple food stains.

"Um, hey Todd," Wanda said uneasily. She was expecting Victor Creed since he was due to collect his paycheck. "Uh…how did you get in here?"

"The back door is unlocked," Todd said, sitting casually in the seat opposite Wanda's as if he owned the place.

"So if it were locked what would you have done?" Wanda asked.

"Called your cell and told you to open the door for me," Todd said, leaning back in the chair and gazing at her.

"But…you don't have my cell number," Wanda said. "I never gave it to you."

"516-222-8732?" Todd asked. Wanda stared at him in total shock. "So yeah, sweet cheeks, what's good?"

"Why are you here?" Wanda asked.

"Can't I see my darling honey bun?" Todd asked, moving his seat in one quick motion so that it was beside her.

Wanda moved her chair back and quickly connected with the wall. She froze, wondering what to do, since she was trapped between the desk and two walls, her only way out being past Todd.

Todd frowned. "Why are you running away from me?" he asked, leaning closer.

Wanda flinched. "I'm not your anything Todd, just go away," she said.

Todd sighed. "Okay, but one kiss," he said.

"Ew, no!" Wanda said. The protest came out of her mouth involuntarily and she clasped her hand over her mouth and looked at Todd her eyes wide with shock.

Todd looked at her, his dull eyes suddenly becoming very sharp and angry. "You think I'm disgusting too, Wanda? Is that why you're running?" he asked.

"Todd I think it's time for you to leave," Wanda said calmly, hoping he'll leave.

"Not before my kiss," Todd said, getting closer to Wanda so that they were only a foot apart.

"Todd I swear if you don't get the hell away from me I will make sure that there will never be little Todd Tolensky's running around the world," Wanda said, becoming angry.

"You wouldn't do that to your cuddle muffin would you?" Todd said, looking at her curiously.

"Try me," Wanda said, her back fully pressed against the wall and praying that Todd wouldn't come any further.

Todd's eyes hardened. "Fine," he said. Without warning he quickly closed the gap between their lips. He pressed his tongue to her lips hoping for entrance while his hands started to grope her waist. Wanda's eyes opened in shock and she kicked whichever part of him was available with all her might, hoping it was his groin.

It was. Todd froze and dropped like a stone just as Victor Creed entered the room.

He raised his eyebrow at the writhing Todd. "I've come for my paycheck," he said to Wanda, deciding to ignore Todd.

"Get him out of here," Wanda said.

"I'm not working right now," Victor replied.

Wanda glared at him and thrust the check into his hands. "Get him out of here and you'll get a bonus on your next paycheck," she said. "Don't get him out of here and you'll be looking for a new job."

"And _you'll_ be looking for a bouncer," Victor shot back.

"I can replace you easily," Wanda said. She picked up the application at the top of her pile. "This…Forge guy could do nicely."

Victor glared at her and snatched the check out of her hand. He strode over to Todd who was still on the ground and picked him up by his collar.

"Lock the door on your way out!" Wanda called out. She heard the distinct sound of a thud and knew that Victor and Todd had left.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, is this Forge?" she asked. "This is the owner of _Scarlett_ the night club? Um, I'm looking at your application and I see your good with technology. Would you be willing to help me with our security system?…Great!…"

XoxoX

As "Tell Me" by P.Diddy featuring Christina Aguilera came on the radio Lexa ran to the boom box and turned up the music. Immediately she started dancing around Ethan's shop to the intense beats of the song.

As she twirled, gyrated and swung her hair all around the shop she gradually became aware of a pair of eyes watching her every move. Slowly her moves started to turn from playful to seductive.

As the song played in the background Lexa locked eyes with Pietro and continued to move her body to the rhythm of the beat. Pietro, completely abandoning his work got up to walk to her. They danced together for the last 30 seconds of the song without breaking eye contact until the song stopped when Lexa closed her eyes and her head started to move closer to Pietro's. Just as their lips were about to touch they heard a voice.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Ethan said from the doorway. "Great show! Maybe it'll get more people to come here."

Pietro turned to glare at Ethan. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Yes, actually I do," Ethan responded smiling. His face turned serious. "Bro, seriously though, you need to stop fooling around and get to work. We're loosing the little customers we have and until we find a way to get more, we're going to be a bit tight with money."

Lexa frowned. "Why are you guys loosing business?" she asked.

Ethan shrugged. "We're not well known," he said. "And it's not like we have a policy that gets our customers discounts or something."

Lexa continued to frown, her mind going at super speed. "Hold on a second," she said. She pulled out her phone and dialed two.

"Hey Daddy, you know how the auto shop you and your friends get your motorcycles repaired is closing?" Lexa asked into the phone. "Where are you going to go now?…Well, I know this place that is pretty good… It's called Ethan's… Yeah, I'll give you the location later. But like, they're running out of business and I was wondering… great! Thanks Daddy! Bye!"

"Aww, when things go wrong she goes running to Daddy," Pietro teased her. Lexa elbowed him.

"Shut up," she said. "Especially since I just got you guys a ton of new business. My dad and his biker friends are going to be coming here from now on thanks to yours truly."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "How many biker friends does he have?" he asked, thinking the number was 5 or so.

"About fifty," Lexa said.

Ethan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Fifty!?" he said. He punched the air in triumph. "We're gonna be _rich_!"

While Ethan jumped around the store celebrating, Pietro turned his crystal eyes on Lexa.

"You should be getting home soon," he said. "It's getting pretty late."

Lexa bit her lip. "I need a ride back," she reluctantly told him.

He looked at her confused. "How did you get here?" he asked. "Where is your car?"

Lexa shrugged. "I asked Kitty to drop me off her before she went to work," she said.

Pietro shook his head at her in amusement. "Come on," he said, picking up his car keys. "I'll take you home."

The two of them climbed into Pietro's Mitsubishi Spyder Eclipse and Pietro, mindful of his smell opened the roof.

The two of them rode to Lexa's house in silence, not saying anything until Pietro walked her to the front door.

"I can't believe you skipped work today just to hang out with me," Pietro said.

Lexa shrugged. "No big deal," she said. "I probably can't do it soon, but it was fun. I enjoyed myself."

"Good," Pietro said, stepping closer towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her slowly, sucking on her bottom lip softly until she was about to go crazy with lust.

The porch lights went on and off rapidly and a certain scarlet wearing goth screamed, "Hey! Quit it out there!"

Lexa smiled as she kissed Pietro one more time. "See you later," she said.

"Bye Lexa," he replied and left.

XoxREVIEWxoX


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. Things have been hectic and I haven't been really emotionally stable in the past couple of weeks. And it doesn't look like it's getting better soon, but I have finished about 1/3 of the next chapter, so hopefully that will be up soon. Talk to you later guys! thanks to those of you who review my stories!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 12

Lexa shuffled into the kitchen the next morning, nearly bumping into the doorframe on the way in. She managed to reach the island before she bumped into a chair.

"Excuse me," she told the chair and walked over to her favorite kitchen device, the coffee maker.

While Lexa poured herself a cup of coffee, Wanda and Kitty looked at her, smiling. They were used to this behavior from Lexa but it didn't fail to amuse them.

"Aah," Lexa sighed as she drank a sip of her coffee with one sugar cube in it. She looked around as if finally able to see the world around her.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully to Wanda and Kitty.

"What if one day we woke up and the power was out?" Wanda asked. "How would you get your coffee then?"

"You'd drive me to Dad's house as if I were dying," Lexa replied, taking another sip of coffee.

"And if Dad's house lost power too?" Wanda said. She, like Kitty and Rogue, referred to Logan as their dad because he was so overprotective of them, not because he was actually their father.

"Then you wouldn't wake me up until the power came back on," Lexa said.

As Kitty and Wanda shook their heads at each other Lexa looked around and frowned.

"Where's Rogue?" she asked.

"Where have _you_ been?" Kitty asked. "She's been gone since yesterday. She's in Aruba with Remy."

"And the other _Intensity_ models," Wanda added, getting up to wash her plate.

"Yeah, but the primary reason she's in Aruba is because of Remy," Kitty pointed out.

"But you're making it seem as if Rogue and Remy ran away together for some kinky island fun or something," Wanda said.

Lexa stopped looking from Wanda to Kitty and rolled her eyes. "Anyway," she said, grabbing a bagel and some cream cheese. "Why is she out with Remy? I thought he was getting on her nerves."

"I guess there's something she's not telling the rest of us," Wanda said.

"_Or herself,"_ Lexa thought. She finished her bagel as Wanda and Kitty went upstairs to get themselves ready for the day.

XoxoX

"Is everyone here?" Lexa asked, looking around the table during her executive meeting. She glanced at the five men and women seating around the table; two on her left and three on her right before she nodded her head. "Good. Now what do you have for me?"

For the next twenty minutes four of the people sitting around the table proceeded to hand Lexa new ideas for her fashion line, ask her about increasing the security and fill her in on her latest sales worldwide.

"Anything else?" Lexa asked after everything else was done.

"Yes," said a tall, slim man with curly red hair, sitting at the farthest chair on Lexa's right. "Um, there is a young lady with a fashion line that is requesting for us to buy her stuff."

"Do you have a portfolio of the types of designs they feature?" Lexa asked.

"Yes, right here," the man said. He looked into this briefcase and pulled out a thin brown book. He handed it to Lexa and she looked thoroughly at the designs, and the pictures of different people wearing them. Finally she looked up.

"No," she said. She passed the portfolio to the woman sitting on her left.

"Why not?" The man on the end asked.

"This fashion line is too…slutty," Lexa said. The portfolio went to the man on Lexa's far left. "My line is all about elegance. The sexiness in my line has class. This line is just trashy."

"Um, can you tell her yourself miss? She's a bit headstrong," the man said.

"Yes," Lexa replied. "Tell her to come to my office tomorrow at two and I'll speak to her." She looked around. "Anything else?" No one responded. "Meeting adjourned."

Lexa walked from the meeting room to her office to see Wanda sitting down in front of her desk.

"Hey," Lexa said. She moved to sit down at her desk when Wanda reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm bored," Wanda said, leading Lexa out the door. "We're going out to do something."

"So you're just going to take me out as if I had nothing to do?" Lexa said.

"You don't," Wanda replied. "I checked your schedule."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "One hour," she said, as she let Wanda lead her down the stairs.

The two of them walked out the front of the building to where Pietro and John were sitting in the car.

"Hey, Shielas! Hurry up!" John exclaimed from the passenger's side. "Oy only have an hour!"

Lexa looked at Wanda amusedly. "And if I _did _have something to do?" Lexa asked.

"Eh, I would have figured out how to get you out," Wanda said, as they got into the car.

"Where to?" Pietro asked.

"You know, I haven't gone to the playground in a long time," Wanda thought aloud.

Pietro looked at her curiously. "You want to go to the playground?" he asked.

"It would be fun," said Wanda. "Besides we only have an hour."

"The _playground_?" Pietro asked again.

John turned to glare at Pietro at the same time that Lexa poked her head between the front two seats to also glare at Pietro.

"Go where she wants," they both said.

"Okay," Pietro said as Wanda laughed softly.

Pietro had barely parked the car when Wanda and Lexa ran out of the car and straight to the swings. Surprisingly the group had the playground to themselves.

The girls started to swing until the guys came up behind them. They stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Lexa looked at Wanda mischievously. She slowed her swing and reached out to touch Wanda as she swung past.

"TAG!" Lexa screamed. "YOU'RE IT!" She ran over to Pietro, grabbed him and started to pull him in the direction of the elaborate red, yellow and blue play structure while Wanda's eyes zoomed in on poor John.

"NOO!" John screamed. He ran in the direction of the sandboxes. Wanda ruthlessly followed him all around the playground until he collapsed from exhaustion.

"You're it!" she said, tagging him, and ran off.

Luckily for John, Pietro ran past him a couple seconds later. John managed to reach out and touch Pietro's ankle.

"You're it man," John said before he got up and ran.

"Eff," Pietro said. He looked around the playground and didn't see anyone. Suddenly Lexa ran past him, just out of his reach. Pietro chased Lexa around for a bit before he lost her and spotted Wanda.

He tagged Wanda, who tagged John again. After a couple of minutes and a water break, John tagged Lexa who was trying to hide under a picnic table not realizing that if she were found she wouldn't be able to get out in time.

Lexa strode around the playground looking for any of the other three. Looking at the top of the play structure where the enclosed slide began Lexa got an idea. She knew Pietro was hiding somewhere under there, but knew that if she found him she wouldn't be able to catch him.

Lexa ran to the top of the play structure and screamed, "PIETRO CATCH ME!" before jumping.

"Oh shit!" Pietro screamed. He ran out of his hiding place and quickly caught Lexa in his arms.

Pietro exhaled heavily. "Don't _ever_ do that again," he said. "Or I will kill you."

"I won't," Lexa said. "I knew you were there and I knew you'd catch me."

She got out of his hold and kissed him. "You're it!" she screamed and ran.

Pietro glared at her retreating back. "That girl is sneaky," he mumbled as he ran after the sudden flash of red by the picnic tables.

After a couple more rounds of tag the three of them got back into the car.

"Who am I dropping off first?" Pietro said. He looked at the passenger's side where Lexa was sitting and at the back where John and Wanda were.

"Jus drop me off at that corner right there," John said. "I'll walk back to the station."

"I can drive you there," Pietro said.

"Nah, I'm good," John replied. He waited until Pietro came to a stop by the sidewalk before kissing Wanda.

"I'll call you tonight Sheila," he said and left the car. "Bye guys."

The three of them chorused their goodbyes as Pietro drove off. The car was silent as they went to Lexa's office.

"Bye babe," Lexa said as she leaned over to kiss Pietro. Wanda coughed when the kiss got too long for her taste.

"You heading back home?" Lexa asked Wanda.

"Nah," she said. "I'm going with Pietro down to Ethan's to help them out a bit."

"See ya later," Lexa said.

"Bye," Wanda and Pietro replied simultaneously.

XoxoX

"_Whah are his eyes so emptah?"_ Rogue thought.

She was standing off to the side of the set, watching with the other girls as the models did their photo shoot. They had arrived late last night due to weather problems and were woken up early this morning for the photo shoot where Rogue had been for the past seven hours.

"_All tha othah guys have emotions in their eyes,"_ she continued to think. _"Ya can tell they love what they do, but Remy… he's just there…"_

Rogue continued to watch as the models posed on the North Shore in Aruba. It was a classical pose; the five models were standing or sitting in various positions as the waves crashed violently around them.

"Isn't it kinda dangerous ta be heah?" Rogue asked Jamie Madrox. He was one of the photographer's assistants. He would change the cameras, add more film and basically do everything he could to help the photographers.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"Those waves look kinda dangerous," Rogue said. "And the rocks must be slippery."

"We haven't had any problems here in the past," Jamie said. "Don't worry about it."

Rogue continued to watch the models, marveling at their impressive bodies, but still worrying about them slipping on the rocks.

"Okay, that's a wrap," the head photographer said, handing Jamie his camera. "You guys can come back now and put on your clothes."

Even though Remy was closest to the place where the clothes were, Scott violently pushed past Remy to leave the rocky shore first. Remy slipped a little bit, and Rogue gasped in horror, but he quickly regained balance and walked off, Ray and Roberto right behind him. Evan turned to leave, but slipped on the rocks. Rogue watched in horror as Evan fell, his head hitting a dark stone hard before he rolled over into the water.

Rogue started to rush over to where she saw Evan's body slowly sinking into the water, but as soon as she took a step forward she saw Remy jump into the cold ocean.

Rogue screamed for a doctor as Remy quickly grabbed a hold of Evan and swam to the shore. Once on shore Rogue rushed over to the two of them. She took off the towel that was around her waist and the small T-shirt that she was wearing over her bathing suit. She laid the towel down for Remy to place Evan before ripping her shirt to wrap around Evan's head.

"Weh gottuh ghet hem some help, quicklay," Rogue said, her accent becoming think with worry. She knelt down beside Evan and pressed his head wound to try and slow the flow of blood. Remy knelt down beside her helplessly.

"CLEAR THE WAY!" a booming voice commanded. Rogue looked up to see a colossal sized man running towards them with two young adults right behind him with a stretcher.

As soon as the three people reached Evan they lifted him onto the stretcher and hooked it up to the helicopter that was about to take them to the nearest hospital.

The colossal man started to head back to the helicopter when Remy called out.

"Hey Doc," he yelled. "What are his chances?"

The doctor glanced back at him. "I have to check him properly," he said. "But I'm thinking his chances are very slim."

Rogue turned into Remy's arms and started to cry.

Xox_end_xoX

Oh no! EVAN! NOOO! Aww, I can't believe I made Evan get injured. The poor guy.

Meh. No KittyxxPiotr in this chapter. Why? Because I thought she didn't fit, that's why. I realized I'm having a lot of conflict in the KIOTR relationship. They're always fighting and whatnot. Oh well.

Next chapter we'll have KIOTR, JONDA, a make out session, some jealousy...lots of good stuff.

Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I don't know how this chapter got done so quickly. Don't expect it to happen often, unless one day I am besieged by reviews that compels me to post a chapter immediately. The chances of that happening are slim though…

Sorry for the errors!! I rushed to post this chapter before I left for my mini-vacation.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

**Dreams of Desire**

Chapter 13

"Miss Howlett? Your 6:00 appointment is here," Lexa's secretary, Movia said over the small intercom in Lexa's office.

Lexa pressed the small button that would allow Movia to hear her. "Send her in."

A couple seconds later a tall slim girl walked into Lexa's office. She was wearing a pink skirt suit and a white tube top, that all looked to be a couple sizes too small. Her feet were in white seven-inch heels, which helped show off her legs.

The girl sat in front of Lexa's desk and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder smugly, as if she knew what Lexa was about to say.

"Are you the owner of the… _Promiscuous Coquettes_ line?" Lexa said, frowning at the title of the line.

"_P.C._" the girl said. "Yes, I am. My name is Crystal."

"Well Miss Crystal, we will not be purchasing your designs," Lexa said.

Crystal's face dropped. "What?" she asked.

"I said-" Lexa started.

"I know what you said," Crystal derisively interrupted. "Can you tell me _why_ you won't take my designs?"

"Your designs are not in the same category as the designs in _Dusk_," Lexa said. "We strive for sexy, but in an elegant way. Your design…well, the name says it all. If I were to take your designs, which I will not, I would demand you change the name."

Crystal looked at her menacingly. "Are you calling my designs slutty?" she asked.

Lexa looked her straight in the eye. "Yes," she said.

Crystal stood quickly, looking as if she were about to punch Lexa.

"Watch yourself," Lexa said warningly, not moving a muscle. "I have powerful connections due to being in the fashion business for over seven years. You mess with me and you can kiss your chances of getting your line started goodbye."

Crystal glared at Lexa. "You'll regret this," she said. "When _P.C._ becomes so popular that it outshines _Dusk_ you'll regret this. And when _Dusk_ goes out of business and _P.C._ is still going strong, you'll regret this."

Lexa looked at her calmly, smiling slightly. "I'm sure I wouldn't," Lexa icily said. "Besides that will never happen. Your line is on a whole different level than mine. Yours is way lower."

Crystal glared at her one more time and then turned to storm out of the office.

XoxoX

Pietro was slightly dozing in one of the waiting couches in the small room that led to Lexa's office when he heard the door slam and he woke up with a start.

As soon as he opened his eyes he saw the tall blonde storm by him, not looking at him due to her anger.

"_That girl looks kind of familiar,"_ Pietro thought. _"Something about her outfit…"_ Pietro thought for a couple of seconds before Movia caught his eye and motioned that he could go into Lexa's office. Forgetting about the mystery girl he quietly entered the room where Lexa was sitting.

Lexa heard his approach and looked up at him. Her mouth broke out into a slow, lazy smile. "May I help you sir?" she asked, playfully.

"I'm looking for this girl," Pietro said, walking up to Lexa's desk. "She has long brown hair, beautiful dark brown eyes, the sexiest body and the hottest dance moves."

"There are a lot of girls like that," Lexa said, as she watched his approach.

Pietro shook his head. He sat down in front of Lexa and leaned in close as if he was about to tell her a secret. "They're not like this girl," Pietro said. "Other girls have the body but no mind. But this girl is smart. She owns her own fashion line and is very successful. She knows when to work and works hard. But when she has fun she lets go and her merriment is infectious." When Pietro finished, his face was about a hair's width away from Lexa's.

Lexa smirked. "I don't know this girl you're talking about," she said. "Maybe you should put out a search warrant."

"I think you do," he replied.

"Really?" Lexa said.

"Yeah," Pietro said. He kissed her slowly.

"Cuz that girl is you," he said against her lips.

Lexa smiled and kissed him, her hands moving behind his head to pull him closer.

Pietro put his hands on the sides of Lexa's face and angled her head for better access. He then lightly tugged on her face and Lexa climbed across the table and onto Pietro's lap without breaking the kiss.

After a couple minutes they came up for air.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asked him, putting her head in his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I just happened to be passing by," Pietro replied.

"Pietro, your shop is on the other side of town," Lexa said.

"Yes, but from my house to the shop I pass by your office," he said. "If I make a couple of rights that I wouldn't have normally made." He added the last part quickly and half under his breath.

Lexa laughed just as Pietro's phone went off.

Pietro looked at the phone and winced slightly. "Guess I've been gone longer than I thought," he said, ignoring Ethan's call.

"What?" Lexa asked.

"I'm supposed to be out getting a part," Pietro said. "So I decided to stop by on the way back. That was Ethan calling to say, 'get the hell back here.'"

Lexa frowned slightly. "Can't you stay a little bit longer?" she asked.

Pietro effortlessly lifted Lexa and placed her back in her office chair.

"No," he said, his hands on either arm rest so that Lexa couldn't escape. He leaned in to Lexa and started nibbling her neck. "I've been gone for hours and with all the new work that you gave us we've been really busy. Besides, I'm distracting you from your work."

"But you're a welcome distraction," Lexa protested, her hands caressing his chest.

Pietro quickly kissed her lips and rose. "See ya later, Lex," he said. On his way out he stopped and turned back.

"And if you see that girl I was describing tell her she has a dinner date with me tomorrow night and that she should wear something elegant," Pietro said and left.

XoxoX

Kitty opened the door to the house and sighed as she stepped in. She had just come back from a rough day at work and was ready to plop into bed and let her dreams claim her.

"Kitty?" Lexa called from somewhere in the middle of the house.

Kitty trudged towards the living room where she found Lexa on the couch. She leant heavily against the doorframe.

"Yea?" Kitty asked.

"Rough day?" Lexa asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah," Kitty said. "I just want to sleep right now."

"You might want to stop off in the kitchen first," Lexa said. "You have a package."

Kitty turned in the opposite direction and walked to the entrance to the kitchen door and stopped in surprise. There, in the middle of the table were two dozen pink roses.

She smiled softly and walked up to the card that was in front of the vase. She opened it to see, "I'm sorry. –P.R." written in black ink.

Kitty allowed herself to sniff the roses once before she turned to walk up the stairs to her room. Suddenly her cell phone rang, signaling Piotr's call.

"Hello?" Kitty said, still unsure if she wanted to talk to him just yet.

"Can you come outside? Preferably to the back of your house?" Piotr said.

Kitty sighed. "Why?" she asked.

"Please?" Piotr begged.

"You better make it quick," Kitty said. "I'm not in the mood for crap." Kitty hung up the phone and walked out the rear door into her backyard. She looked around quickly in the semi darkness and almost screamed when she saw Piotr step in front of her.

"You scared me," Kitty admitted, gazing at him curiously.

"Sorry," Piotr said. He didn't say anything, just continued to stare at her.

"I got your flowers," Kitty said, trying to fill the unnerving silence. "They're beautiful, thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. After a couple minutes of silence Kitty opened her mouth to speak again when Piotr put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. He quickly lifted it to drop a small kiss on Kitty's lips.

"I'm sorry," he said, his face mere inches away from hers. "I just… It's just that…" Piotr put his hands on Kitty's waist and looked into her cerulean eyes. "I'm so used to seeing things my way, and getting what I want. I've never really thought about other people's feelings."

"I understand," Kitty said. She put her hands on the sides of his face. "But you have to start to learn how to put other people's feelings into consideration, especially if you want to be with me. You can't just waltz into places and expect people to adhere to your every beck and call. So, you're rich. That doesn't mean you can do whatever, you know?"

Piotr nodded and Kitty smiled at him.

"So am I forgiven?" Piotr asked.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah," she said.

Piotr slowly leaned down and captured Kitty's lips with his.

What started off as an innocent kiss turned into a small battle as Piotr thrust his tongue into Kitty's mouth and Kitty responded in kind. Piotr's hands went all over Kitty's body as their tongues fought until they finally rested on Kitty's waist when the two of them broke apart, gasping for air.

As if Piotr couldn't keep his lips off of her, they quickly attached themselves to Kitty's jaw where they proceeded to lay butterfly kisses until they got to the base of Kitty's neck.

Kitty clung to him, wrapped in a haze of desire as Piotr suck on her neck harshly, occasionally biting the spot and licking it, as if to soothe the area.

Kitty quickly pulled back and sucked on Piotr's bottom lip, biting it softly as Piotr growled and kissed her lips once more.

In the middle of the kiss Piotr involuntarily pulled Kitty's hips closer to his growing erection when Kitty gasped and pushed him away.

She stood back, breathing heavily as she looked at him.

"I think we went a bit too far," she said.

"Yeah," Piotr agreed.

"I'm going to go in now," Kitty said, backing up. "I have to sleep."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Piotr asked her hopefully.

"Can't," she said. "I have work."

"I'll pick you up right after work," Piotr said. "We can have dinner together."

Kitty smiled. "It's a date," she said. She turned to leave when she suddenly turned back, ran up to Piotr and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight," she said. She turned to leave when Piotr caught her and gave her a thorough kiss.

"Goodnight," he said, letting her go.

XoxoX

Wanda was sitting at one of the tables in the club when she felt an arm place itself around her shoulder and a pair of lips kiss her cheek.

"Hey Sheila," John said, sitting down beside her.

Wanda smiled. She braced herself on John's leg and leaned over to give him a thorough kiss.

"Hey yourself," she said. She scooted her chair over towards him so that she could lean her head against his shoulder.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Eh," John said. "Nothing new. Washed the fire truck, ran laps around the track field nearby and went grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah," John said. "How would we eat if we didn't go grocery shopping?"

"I thought you lived with Remy?" Wanda asked.

"That's when I'm not at the station," John replied.

"This next song is dedicated to a certain Ashley Williams by her boyfriend James," the DJ, Fred Dukes, said. He started to play "She's No You" by Jesse McCartney.

"People can dedicate songs here?" John asked Wanda.

"Yeah," Wanda said. "For a small fee of course. You also have to pay to request music or do a karaoke."

"Karaoke?" John asked, amused. "What if they're bad at singing?"

"If the audience starts to boo you then you're kicked off stage," Wanda said.

"Interesting," John replied. "Did you think of that yourself?"

"Nah, Rogue gave me the idea," Wanda said.

The two of them sat there relaxed until Wanda saw Hank leading a kid towards her office. Hank met Wanda's eyes and she knew she needed to take care of the kid.

"Be right back," Wanda said, kissing John's cheek quickly. "I have some business to take care of."

John nodded. "Imma head off to the bathrooms real quick," he said.

"Meet back here?" Wanda asked. John nodded and the two of them rose and headed in opposite directions.

XoxoX

Wanda walked back to where she and John were sitting and looked around confused when she didn't see him.

"How long does it really take him to use the bathroom?" Wanda thought. She sat down, thinking he would show up soon.

After a minute of sitting alone she started to panic when she heard the music reduce in volume.

"Before I start this song, I wanna give a shout-out to my girl Wanda," a voice said.

Wanda turned towards the small stage and saw John standing there in a dramatic pose.

The first few beats of "Fergielicious" came on. John didn't move while the male part came on, but when Fergie's part started he started to dance and sing horribly off key.

"_Johnnylicious definition make them girls go loco,"_ he sang. _"They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo."_ Using one hand he framed his face as if it were a picture. _"You can see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease them, girls just come and go like seasons, Johnnylicious."_

At first Wanda stood their shocked, but then she started to laugh her ass off. She was sure that the crowd would start booing John, but they were too amused by his…unique performance that they just laughed and watched.

When John was done he smiled and took a bow. After handing the mike back to Fred he walked over to Wanda. He took her in his arms and kissed her, dipping her slightly.

"You're too crazy you know that?" Wanda said when he broke the kiss. He sat down and guided Wanda onto his lap.

John grinned. "I know," he said.

"Who the fuck is this?" said a voice. Wanda looked up to see Todd.

"Get your hands off my girl!" Todd exclaimed, looking at John.

John looked at Wanda, confused.

"Hell no," Wanda said. "I'd _never_ go out with him." She stood up and glared at Todd.

"Who do you think you are?" she said. "We have not been, are not and _will not_ be together."

"So what, just because this…pretty boy… comes along you're just going to forget about what you feel for me?" Todd asked.

"I've _never_ felt anything for you!" Wanda said.

"Don't deny it," Todd said, grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

Bam. As soon as Todd pulled Wanda close to him John punched him in the face and pulled Wanda close to him.

"Don't touch my girl," John said.

Todd braced himself and lunged to strike John in retaliation when he was suddenly stopped. Hank had grabbed him by the arm and was pulling him towards the exit.

"This isn't over," Todd screamed as he was being dragged out. "I'll get you for this, _bitch_!"

John stepped forward to strike Todd, but Wanda put her hand on his arm stopping him.

"It doesn't matter," she said. She turned to the bar.

"Hey Amanda!" Wanda called to her over the din of the music.

"Yeah?" Amanda replied.

"Make sure Todd Tolensky gets on the banned list for the club," Wanda said.

"Will do!" Amanda said.

XoxoX

_Rogue was at the beach once again, watching the photo shoot. But this time, things were different. Instead of all the Intensity modes, it was only Remy and Evan posing on the rocks._

_Rogue watched, seemingly transfixed to the spot as the two models posed. While switching positions though, Evan fell into the water, just as he had before._

_Instead of Remy diving in and saving Evan, Remy slipped on a rock causing him to fall to the rocks, his head immediately turning red with blood._

_Rogue screamed, but no one seemed to hear her. No one had noticed the two models fall either. All had their eyes averted and were ignoring Rogue's frantic cries. It seemed as if Rogue was the only one able to do something._

_But she wasn't. For some reason she was stuck knee deep in the sand and as hard as she tried she couldn't free herself. She struggled to get to Remy and Evan as she saw blood stain the whole ocean red and as she heard Scott's evil laughter in the background._

"AAH!" Rogue screamed as she shot out of bed. She gasped, looking around her and finally calming when she realized she was in her hotel room, not at the beach.

"It was just a dream," Rogue whispered. She laid back down and closed her eyes but immediately she saw the image of Remy lying on the rocks, blood pooling from a gash from his head.

Rogue shot up again. "This isn't working," she said. She got out of bed, carrying the bed sheet she had been using and walked over to the door connecting her and Remy's rooms.

At first Rogue had been angry that she and Remy had to have a room next to each other, meaning that their rooms would have connecting doors, but at this point, she was glad.

She opened her side of the door and knocked on his. After about five knocks Remy opened the door looking half asleep, with his hair a mess and his eyes have closed, but still sexy in only his boxers.

"_Chere_?" Remy asked, fighting to wake up.

"Ah had a bad dream," Rouge admitted, looking at the ground.

Remy held his arms open to her. Rogue dropped the blanket and walked into his arms as they wrapped protectively around her.

"Wanna sleep wit Remy t'nite?" Remy asked.

"No funny stuff," Rogue said, her voice lacking any anger or accusations.

"Remy promise," Remy said.

Rogue nodded and Remy carried her bridal style over to the bed where he placed her gently. After turning off the lights in both their rooms he climbed into bed and put his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Ya think he'll be okay?" Rogue asked as they faded out of consciousness.

"Better be," Remy said, knowing who she was talking about. "De _homme_ owes Remy twenty dollars."

XoxoX

Remy woke up the next morning, feeling a warm body in his arms. Curiously he opened his eyes and saw Rogue sleeping, her face buried in his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes again, reveling in the moment and hoping that it would be hours before he was supposed to wake.

_DING DONG. RING! BEEP! DING DONG! RING! BEEP!_

Remy groaned and used one arm to reach over Rogue's sleeping form to turn off the alarm, hoping it wouldn't wake her.

Unfortunately it did.

"Hey Remy," Rogue said, looking up at him. "Tahme ta get up?"

Remy nodded, sadly. "We got t' go see Evan befo' we leave," he said.

Rogue dipped her head and raised it quickly in what could have been a nod, or what could have been her falling back asleep. She didn't look as if she wanted to get up yet.

"Chere?" Remy asked, still holding onto her.

Rogue groaned. "Five moah minutes," she said, snuggling closer to his warmth.

Remy smiled and closed his eyes thinking he would be up in five minutes.

XoxoX

Half an hour later Remy woke up with a start, glanced at the clock and cursed.

"Rogue, wake up," Remy said.

Rogue mumbled incoherently and kept her eyes firmly closed.

"Seriously," Remy said. "We only have ten minutes t' get ready if we want t' visit Evan an' be back in time."

Rogue got out of bed and walked back into her room. Remy, thinking she was going to go back to sleep, waited until he heard the shower running in her room before he got up and started getting ready.

XoxoX

Fifteen minutes later Rogue and Remy were on their way to the hospital. Remy was driving a rental car with Rogue in the passenger's side, looking out the window at the beautiful island.

They passed the North Shore and Rogue shivered looking at the crashing waves.

"Hey Remy," Rogue asked.

"Yeah?" Remy said.

"How come ya don't have any emotions in yahre eyes when ya model?" Rogue asked. "I mean, isn't it somethin' ya love?"

Remy shrugged. "It's jus' somethin' Remy do," he said. "It pays good, de ladies love it. Remy never really _wanted_ t' model, de opportunity jus' sort of…fell into his lap."

"Why are ya doin' somethin' ya don't want ta do?" Rogue asked. "Doesn't everyone want ta do somethin' they love foah tha rest of their life?"

"In de old question, 'would y' rather do something y' love dat doesn't pay t' much, or do something dat pays dat y' hate,' Remy chose de second option," Remy said. "Though Remy doesn't hate modelin', it pays good."

Remy glanced over at Rogue to see she was still confused, but was acting as if she weren't.

"Chere, for Remy, his job is not important," Remy said. "Friends, family, laughter, sex, y'…dat's what's important. Mebbe after Remy gets married and settles down he can design, make and sell his own motorcycles, _mais_ for now, modelin' pays, de hours are workable… it's whatever."

Rogue continued to stare out of the window in silence, wondering what Remy meant when he said that she was what was important.

Soon they arrived at the hospital. After getting the number to Evan's room they walked into the elevator.

"You want to own your own motorcycle business?" Rogue asked as they went up to the seventh floor.

"Remy's been tinking 'bout it," Remy said. "Notin' definite."

They walked out of the elevator and as they approached Evan's room Rogue began to become more and more apprehensive. They were in the middle of the hallway when Rogue grabbed Remy's hand. Remy glanced at her in surprise and squeezed the hand, offering her a comforting hand.

They walked into Evan's room to see an African American girl crying in one of the seats in front of the bed. The models' private doctor was looking at Evan's injuries.

Rogue inhaled slowly and walked beside Evan's bed. She held Evan's hand with her free one and looked up at the doctor.

"How is he doc?" she asked.

Xox_end_xoX

Sorry, no news on Evan, but I developed the ROMY relationship!!! The introduction of Crystal was the important plot development in this chapter, and next chapter we'll have Lance's big debut. What did you think of the latest hit, "Johnnylicious"?

REVIEW!!!


End file.
